Undying Love
by FrodoFever
Summary: Post Dead Man's Chest. Barbossa, alive and well, offers to help bring Jack Sparrow back. With their love at stake, can Will and Elizabeth put aside their differences and make the sacrifice that will bring the two together? R&R please, thanks! Horrible at
1. Chapter 1

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter One

I stared at Barbossa with shock and surprise. He had died the last time I saw him. Now he was alive again. I turned to look at Will, but he refused to look at me in return. I was crestfallen. What had I done to make him angry with me?

Turning back to Barbossa, Will stepped foreword, if only but a little. I wondered what my love was going to do.

"You had died last time I saw the sights of your ugly face," Will spat.

Barbossa grinned. "Pirate."

Will rolled his eyes. "How did you do it?"

"That is nothing your concern, William. What matters now is how to find your dear _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, much as I detest him," Barbossa exclaimed.

"And how will we do that?" Will asked.

"Give me my ship back and we'll be on our way," Barbossa said. "Where is the Black Pearl?"

I stepped foreword, beside Will. "It sank to the bottom of the ocean. By the monstrous creature that Davy Jones calls as his own."

Barbossa smiled at me. "I remember you, Miss Turner. Or should I say _Mrs._ Turner now?"

"We haven't married. A set of…unfortunate circumstances has arisen, making it impossible to marry now," Will said.

I stared at Will. Made impossible for us to marry now? It might be difficult to get married until Davy Jones is dead, but not impossible. Barbossa grinned at the two of us before biting into his apple again.

"You find me a ship, Mister Turner, and I'll lead you to Davy Jones and your dear friend Jack Sparrow. Do we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

Will nodded and held out his hand. "We have an accord."

The two shook hands and Barbossa disappearing into the loft above. Will turned and headed outside as the rest of the crew settled down, the air buzzing in amazement of the return of Barbossa.

Looking around me, making sure they weren't watching where I was going, I left the hut and found Will sitting on the embankment, looking out over the water. Padding softly down to sit beside him.

"That was something," I said softly.

Will merely grunted in acknowledgement. I sighed. I would have to be more obvious, as it seems. Resting my hand on his, I used my other hand to trace the outline of his face. I loved him so much; I didn't want to lose him.

"What have I done to gain your disproval, Will?" I asked. "I can think of none."

Will shifted his body towards me, touching my hand on his face lightly. There seemed to be sadness as well as hurt reflected in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"You love him more than me, don't you?" Will asked.

I looked at Will questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Jack, that's who I mean. I saw you with him on the Black Pearl just before we left the ship," Will exclaimed.

I suddenly remembered what he was referencing to. How could I have been so stupid? Somehow I knew Will would see me in my plans to get rid of Jack.

"I'm sorry, Will," I whispered. "But I had to do it. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to get him to stay on the Black Pearl. If he had come with us, the monster would have attacked us instead of the Black Pearl."

"But why kiss him for it?" Will asked.

I shook my head. "He was in love with me, Will. That was his weakness. If I kissed him, I could slowly push him to the shackles and—"

"The shackles?" Will stared. "You locked him up on his own ship without a chance?"

I felt the tears rise into my eyes, spilling over onto my cheeks. "It was the only way, Will. I wouldn't have done it if there were any other choice. Please forgive me."

Will stood up. "There is nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you in the first place. I was the many fools that have and had their hearts broken for it."

"Will, please," I said, standing up, also. "It was all for you, I promise. Everything I've done was for you. Doesn't that count for anything?"

One finger traced my face lovingly. I could see the longing in his eyes. I dearly wanted to wrap my arms around him, fold myself into the comfort of his body as I rested my head on his chest. But I resisted the temptation painfully. He had to make the first move.

"How can we get back to the way we used to be, Elizabeth?" he asked softly. "How can I trust in the love I once knew?"

I put my face close to his, my forehead resting against his. "Let me show you." And without further resisting, I kissed him.

It was the sweetest kiss. Too long we had given into the toils and troubles, wearing us thin and losing our trust in each other. The kiss was passionate and I wanted it to last forever. Too soon, however, Will pulled away with a sigh.

"I love you, Elizabeth," Will whispered.

"I love you, too, Will," I answered back.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Tentatively I rested my head on his shoulder. It was such a comforting thing, feeling safe in Will's arms. But somehow, deep down, I knew that Will still had his doubts.

"I believe only time can heal us, now," he said gruffly.

I smiled up at him. "Of course. But please, Will, next time, don't leave your best friends in temptation or leave a long time between times that we're together?"

Will sighed. "Circumstances don't always allow that."

I looked deep into his eyes. "I won't allow you out of my sight, if that's what it takes, Will."

Will said nothing. Kissing the top of my forehead, he pulled away from me, cupping my face into his hands.

"I must go speak with Barbossa now. I can't allow him to be in complete control of us and our crew," Will exclaimed.

I smiled and stepped away. "Do what you must, William. I'll be waiting."

Will nodded and I watched him disappear back into the hut. Forcing myself to turn away, I looked back over the river. It seemed so peaceful and quiet here. No wonder people stayed here, despite the dangers that came with the island.

"What happened between you and young Mr. Turner?" Mr. Gibbs asked. He seemed to have been watching me the whole time I was out here.

I smiled and shook my head. "We've had a little misunderstanding, that is all. It will be a while before we trust each other again."

"Well, we all thought you had a change of heart and set your sights on the captain. Quite a shock for us all, to be truthful," Gibbs stated.

"Why make assumptions when you can ask directly?" I asked him, disappointment in my voice.

Gibbs shrugged. "We didn't want to be rude. And it seems a habit with you, to change direction."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we all—other than Will of course—thought you were in love with Will in the beginning. Then that one time, you switched and said you were accepting the commodore's proposal. And now you're back with Will again," Gibbs answered.

"I only accepted the commodore's proposal to save Will's life," I protested.

Gibbs smiled and cocked his head. "To be sure."

"Men!" I huffed. And with that, I marched back into the hut. I couldn't take anymore of a man's stubbornness. It was time to go to bed and mull over everything that's happened.

--

**Author's Note:** I was inspired to write a new Pirates of the Caribbean story after watching it for the first time last night, which was pretty awesome—as good as the first one. But anyways, I hope everybody's enjoyed the chapter and I'll update it as soon as possible. Don't forget to review—it makes the writer happy and write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Two

Finding a corner, I set up my bed and stretching out, hugging my pillow close to me. I was uneasy in this place, and I wanted to get out of it as soon as I could. Listening to the crew talking quietly among themselves, I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. The next I knew, I was awake again, Will shaking me violently.

Rousing myself, I slowly sat up, my eyes adjusting to the dim light. I could see that Will had an impatient look on his face. He always had that look when he wanted to get something done and over with.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Just before dawn," he answered. "We must make a move on if we're to find Jack."

"Do we have a ship?" I asked, stifling a yawn. I was so tired. Everything that had happened was finally catching up to me.

"No, but we'll use the boats that got us up here until we can commandeer one," Will said.

My eyes narrowed. "You mean steal one."

Will rolled his eyes. "This is the only way, Elizabeth. Do you want to get Jack back or not?"

"Yes, but—" I started.

"Then let's go," he said, offering me a hand.

I took it and he gently pulled up. Falling slightly into him, I let the full solidness of his body. Pulling away quickly, I looked up into his eyes. I could tell he had similar feelings running through his mind, as well.

"It's time to go, Will," I managed, turning away to follow the rest of the crew.

Will caught up with me and helped me into the boat, sliding himself into the seat beside me. I glanced over to him and noticed that he seemed to want to say something to me, but said nothing. I was curious in what he wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to push him over into the oblivion. I might lose him forever if I did that and there was no telling what I would do if he left me.

As the boat floated slowly down the river, I felt Will cover my hand with mine. A soft smile found it's way onto my face, but I didn't look at him. A gentle hand touched my face and I felt Will turn my head towards his. I could see he was concerned for me.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come with us, Elizabeth," he said. "It might be dangerous. Perhaps you should have stayed with Tia Dalma."

I bit my lip thoughtfully. "Nothing that can happen now can be more dangerous than what I've been through in the past."

Will gave me one of his rare smiles, the ones that weren't tainted with hard toil and grief over the things that were happening. The ones that he wore before everything had happened. It made me smile back, despite everything that we've been through.

"Of course. But I'm just worried about you, Elizabeth. I can't lose you again," Will said quietly.

I just smile and then rest my head on his shoulder. That was all that needed to be said from my part. It seemed we could still talk to each other without saying anything. We had a chance still.

"So when are you two lovebirds going to get married?" Ragetti asked, chuckling softly under his breath.

"It still has to be arranged, but we have faith that it will be soon," Will said.

"We were supposed to get married last week, weren't we, Will? But under the circumstances—" I left the sentence to hang in the air. Everybody, or almost everybody, knew what the circumstances were. If we hadn't saved Jack Sparrow, if we didn't have go searching for Davy Jones, we would be settled down and going on with our lives peacefully.

"Well," Barbossa spoke up, clearing his throat. "We aren't here to tell about the romance of our lives, because I don't think we're here for love stories, eh? We're here for Jack Sparrow, and that's all we're coming out here to risk our necks for."

I stared resolutely at self-proclaimed captain. If he only knew half of it, he wouldn't be looking around at us so confidently. But I couldn't expect anything less from a pirate, and a good one at that. He couldn't be trusted, even though he had promised us that he would be a man of his word. Whatever his word amounted to, I was going to have to trust it, whether I liked it or not.

The rest of the trip down the river was spent in silence. Nobody had anything else to say, else they couldn't think of anything else.

Sighing, I leaned against Will for support. I was so tired, I had a rough night, and then we had to get up early this morning. Soon I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of nothing.

Waking suddenly, I found myself in a strange place. Panicked that I didn't know where I was, I sat up suddenly, crying out. A strong hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Will. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"We found a ship to commandeer," Will said. "Actually, we just found it washed upon the shoreline. Apparently from the looks of things, the crew had died of starvation. Nothing seems wrong with the ship, no major damage."

I sigh, leaning against the headboard. "That was a bit of luck, then, wouldn't you say?"

Will sighed and nodded. "Apparently, but this ship makes me uneasy. Why would a ship wash ashore with no apparent damage with no crew to steer it safely? No man is that lucky. Like we're dealing with the devil himself."

"Then we must take great care not to get ensnared by his traps while we're on here," I say comfortingly.

Will looked down at my face, his hand cupped around my cheek. "You're always the optimist, Elizabeth."

"No," I said. "I just take hope in that we'll all make it to the end somehow, that somehow it will be over soon and nothing more than a memory."

"How could I have ever doubted you?" he asked.

I place a hand on his. "Because we're human. I still doubt you sometimes."

Will opened his mouth to reply when Gibbs came thundering down the stairs to the room where we were staying. Will quickly stood up as Gibbs came closer.

"Captain Barbossa needs all hands on deck," Gibbs said. "Except for the lady, of course."

I half rose out of my bed, protesting, but Will stopped me. I sunk back into the pillows with a sigh.

"Gibbs is right, you need to stay here. You need your rest." Will's eyes seemed to say the rest—_rest for later_. I sighed. I knew I couldn't fight with someone as hardheaded as Will.

"Go on, then. If the captain says he needs you, then go," I said, giving them an encouraging smile.

Will nodded. "I'll come back to check on you later."

Following Gibbs up the stairs, I watched them disappear to the decks above. Waiting for several moments, making sure they were well gone, I got up and began dressing in my worn sailor's clothes. Dressed, I quickly head up the stairs. I wasn't going to miss the action if I could help it.

--

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter two for everybody. I hope everybody's enjoyed it so far. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I appreciate it. I'll try not to make it a Jack and Elizabeth story; I never did like that pairing anyway. Anyways, hopefully I'll get chapter three up soon but until then, I hope you enjoy this one. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	3. Chapter 3

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Three

The air had become brisk and cold as I emerged on deck. It was an unpleasant contrast from the warmth down below. Seeing the crew at the other end of the deck, I hurried over, rubbing my hands together to gain the warmth back. Finding Will in the middle of the group, I made my way over to him and stopped beside him.

Will glanced over at me and his eyes narrowed in disgust, but didn't protest. He merely took my hands and they instantly felt warmer. Whether it was just because it was Will holding them or him pressing them together to keep them warm, I didn't know, but I felt a comfort standing there.

"I thought I said the girl wasn't to come up on deck," a gruff voice said behind us.

The crew turned and I saw that it was Barbossa and his face showed opened anger that I had dared to come up here. As I looked at him, I also felt a bit of anger. How could he be the one judge and tell me when and where I can go? I was just as valuable to the crew as anybody else. Before I could stop myself, I pushed my way through the crew to stand before the captain.

"And why can't I be up here like anybody else here?" I shouted at him, unable to contain my pent up anger anymore. "I have every right to be here as they do."

"Oh, Elizabeth," I heard Will breathe behind me. But I didn't care what Will said now. I had a right, as well.

Barbossa stared at me for several moments, aghast. Apparently this wasn't what he expected to here from me, but why shouldn't he? He has met me before and knew my stubbornness. Then suddenly, a soft rumble emitted from Barbossa and soon it became a loud roar of laughter.

"You have a right to be here, do you?" Barbossa said, finally gaining control of himself. "Please let me remind you, Elizabeth, that you are a _woman_ and a woman only has as much right as her husband or father tells her to be. You are lucky to be here at all, Miss Turner, and you better be lucky and count your blessings or you'll be at the bottom of Davy Jones' locker. Some say it's bad luck for a woman to be aboard a ship."

I was about to retort with a good response myself, but I bit my tongue against temptation. He was right, in a way, if it was anyone else, I would have been sent back to Tia Dalma's hut in the least or find a port where the navy could keep me safe until they came back. And I didn't want any of that.

Barbossa watched me silently for several moments to see if I was going to say anything else, then chuckled softly. I gritted my teeth, fighting back the words I so dearly wanted to say, just to make him mad. I hated pirates sometimes.

"Soon as we got that settled up, why don't you go back downstairs and have a bite to eat? Or how about something to read, they had a whole cartload on this ship," Barbossa said with a smile.

I glared defiantly at him. Why does he think he has so much power just because Tia Dalma and the crew elected him captain, however inadvertently by the crew's part.

"I don't read when other's lives are at stake, Barbossa," I stated. "And I'm _not_ Miss Turner."

"And why's that?" Barbossa drawled. "You were so eager to use the name last time we met."

I huffed. "Because I thought you wanted me because _I'm_ the governor's daughter."

Barbossa's eyes widened in surprise. "The governor's daughter? Why, that makes the dealings so much more _fun_."

"She's not the governor's daughter," Will exclaimed, pushing past Cotton.

I stared at Will in surprise. I wasn't the governor's daughter? Then what was I, if I wasn't one? Will came over and stood beside me.

"Her father had been taken out of position of governor of Port Royal, not too long ago, as a matter of fact," Will said defiantly.

I looked at Will in shock. How could he know all of this? I hadn't seen my father in a couple of months now. Will hadn't either and I was curious to know how he had found out. But now wasn't the time to ask.

"And how did you find this one out?" Barbossa asked.

"It doesn't matter how I found out, I just know," Will exclaimed.

Barbossa scratched his beard. "But she was one once, aye? That still makes her valuable." He chuckled and a few of the crew nervous laughed with him. No one knew how to approach him anymore. Not that they knew how to approach him before.

"You will do nothing to harm Elizabeth, or I'll see to it that you're out of the position of captain," Will retorted.

Barbossa laughed and gave a mock bow. "Forgive my forthrightness, Mr. Turner. I was out of line."

Will studied him with mistrust. "Then I hope you will realize it and get yourself back in line."

"Of course, Turner," Barbossa scoffed. "Now, will you allow me to get on with my work? I'm afraid we're losing valuable time if you want Jack Sparrow back among your able-bodied crew."

Will turned towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. I instantly began to protest, but he put a hand on my lips. The protest fell from my mouth, but I still held my doubts in my eyes. I wanted Will to know that I distrusted Barbossa even less now.

"We might as well do as he says, Elizabeth," he said in a low voice. "At least for now."

"But I'm just as capable as anyone else in this crew," I exclaimed. I wasn't going down without a fight.

Will sighed and nodded. "Don't know it? But sometimes we must make a sacrifice to get ahead. Barbossa is one of the worst pirates out there, but so far that's all we have. And we must do as he says. We _must_ follow his orders to get Jack back. Who knows what Davy Jones will do."

I stared stubbornly in his eyes. "I will not be put off as some mindless woman who know nothing about the world around me. Everyone treats me as if I'm ignorant. You, of all people should know that I'm not."

"Elizabeth, please—" Will begged, but I looked away from him.

"If that's what you want, William Turner, then that's what you will get. Don't expect me to be so understanding next time," I said angrily.

With the whole crew watching, I turn on my heel and rush back down below. I couldn't bear it any longer. If Will wanted me to be mindless, then I was going to get off the ship at the next chance I could get.

Reaching my room I went inside and slammed the door behind me. Crossing the room, I pulled my kerchief off my head, allowing my hair to spill around me. This was all too much for me. All I wanted was everything to be back the way it was, that I was at home in bed and it was all a bad dream.

A sob rose up from my chest and soon I had my face buried in my pillow crying my heart out. Several hours later, I lay on my bed exhausted. _So much for a happily ever after_, I thought bitterly and I turned over on my side and fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Three for everybody, I hope everybody likes it so far. Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed last chapter. It has been brought to my attention that Will/Orlando's eyes are brown instead of blue and after some research that they are in fact brown, a stay piece of information that slipped my mind because I don't really pay attention to eye color when I'm watching a movie. However, despite the mistake, it's a minor thing and it won't harm the story or make the world come to an end anytime soon. If it's so annoying that it ruins the movies and/or story for you, I beg forgiveness, but I'm afraid it's not going to be changed and not in a long time if ever as I have a busy life. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story and I'll update when I can. Don't forget to review, I'll much appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Four

Waking up several hours later, I felt disoriented and sick from falling asleep upset. Sitting up, I realized that I had fallen asleep with my clothes on. Like it would really matter here, but I still felt self-conscious.

Stretching, I walked over to the cupboard that was in the corner of my room and began rummaging around in it. Sure enough, whoever was in here last had a whole bunch of clothes. Finding a fresh pair, I took off my old clothes and donned the new ones. Oddly enough, they fit perfectly.

As I was admiring myself in the mirror, I heard the door open softly. In the mirror, I caught Will's image. I sighed and turned around to face him. I was still upset with him for how he behaved up on deck.

Will studied me intently. "You've found yourself some new clothes."

I lifted my chin defiantly. "Yes, I did. You would expect clothes if everybody on this ship died of starvation."

Will nodded and came over to me. I could say that he wanted to say something but he was struggling to say the right words. But still, I wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet. I still wanted him to know that I was still upset with him.

"Listen, Elizabeth. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I have done. I must seem like an idiot to you," Will said finally.

"That still doesn't forgive for what you have done," I stated simply. I turned to look back in my mirror. "You've done everything to push my limits lately."

"And for that, I am sorry," Will said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

I spun around. "And when will that be, Will? We haven't actually spent quality time together. I don't even if you still love me."

I immediately regretted my words. I went over to his side and tried to give him a hug, but he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I've just been so stressed lately. Please forgive me," I said, touching his arm.

Will said something, his expression deep in thought. Inwardly I beat myself up. How could we be so stupid and push each other over the limits? We seriously needed a vacation.

"Maybe we just need to stay away from each other for a while," Will said slowly.

"And how would you propose to do that?" I exclaimed angrily. "There are only so many places we can be on this ship."

Will sighed. "That's true. But anything's possible."

I felt my heart breaking. This was only getting worse, not better. And I didn't have any control over it at all.

"So this is the end, isn't it?" I asked, feeling tears coming to my eyes. I felt like I was crying all the time now.

Will shook his head. "No, not the end. I just think we need to have some time apart where we won't be breathing down each other's necks and causing grief to so many others."

I breathed slowly. There was no use in getting into an argument right now. Maybe Will was right; we were seeing too much of each other and it was wearing our nerves thin. Then I remembered the advice I had given him just the other day about not leaving me to others' temptations and leaving me alone for too long.

"If you really think it best, Will," I said quietly. "But I don't want to be far away if something happens to you. I would never forgive myself."

For once, Will finally smiled. Wrapping his arms around me, he gave me a big hug. Strangely, I felt comfort in his arms still. Maybe we were all being too stupid.

"I promise you I'll never be far away from you. It's only a temporary thing, this," Will said. "If you ever need anything I'll be there. You just need to come look for me."

I nodded. "Of course. I'm just being a little paranoid, that's all. Please don't worry about me for nothing."

Will laughed. "I'll try not to."

Without saying another word, he left my room and closed the door behind him. I shook my head, trying to get out of my depressed state. There was no use being upset over nothing. After all, we had to go save the famous Captain Jack Sparrow and I'm sure he wouldn't want us all bickering for nothing.

Finding the energy to move, I walked over to the door and headed down the corridor. There was one thing that Will was right about and that was the ship. Something didn't feel right about it.

Abruptly, I felt a hand clamp tightly around my mouth. Terrified, I struggled hopelessly against my captor, but the grip never loosened. Finally stopping my struggles, I stood loosely in his grip, trying to regain my breath. At last, after several moments, the man finally spoke.

"Elizabeth, you need to get off this ship as fast as you can. They'll come for you if you don't," he said hoarsely.

My eyes widened in surprise. It couldn't be who I thought it was, was it? Turning my head ever slightly. I saw the unmistakably hat and bandanna on his head. It was Jack Sparrow.

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates, I gone all day yesterday and didn't have time to write a chapter. Hope no one was severally disappointed, it would make me sad. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you keep reading. I'll update when I can. Thanks to those who've reviewed, I really appreciate it. Hope you keep reading and don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	5. Chapter 5

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Five

"Jack!" I gasped when he let go of my mouth. "What are you doing here? How did you get on this ship?"

We were back in my room and he was sitting exhausted on my bed. I was too nervous to sit down, so I was pacing back and forth around the room. There was something completely wrong that Jack was here the whole time and didn't even make his presence known.

Jack shook his head. "This isn't just a mere ship. It's one of Davy Jones'."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, one of Davy Jones'?"

"This is one of the ones he keeps moored out on the beach, so when some desperate fools come to it, they think they're in luck and they take it out to sea—and once their out in the open water, he sets his beastie on it," Jack gasped.

A lump rose into my throat. One of Davy Jones' ships? This couldn't be real. It seems as if we attracted all the bad lucky in the world.

I clenched my fist angrily. "So now what do we do?"

"Go to the crew, tell them what I said and get off as fast as you can. Nothing on this ship can be trusted. Not even the clothes in the cupboard," Jack said.

I clutched the clothes that I wore. Even the clothes I wore had consequences, as it seemed. I wanted to know what would happen, but I also thought it better not to, either. Some things were best left in the dark.

"And how did you get onto this ship, Jack?" I asked faintly. Everything seemed suddenly too much. I needed some time alone to think about everything I had heard. It was all too much.

"Davy Jones put me here as a prisoner. He thought it would be the best place to keep me," Jack said bitterly.

I shook my head. "I can't believe all this is real. I never really read about Davy Jones. I couldn't have cared less—I thought it was just stories."

"All stories a little bit of truth in it, love," Jack said.

"So I've become forced to see," I replied. "I better go find Will."

Jack struggled to get up and grabbed my arm. "I'll go with you. Please don't leave me here alone. He might find me here."

I knew whom he was talking about. As much as I wanted to insist that he stay here and rest, I didn't want the risk of any more trouble coming to him. I held out a hand, helping Jack to his feet. As much as I resisted, I couldn't help but feel sadness for the man who I knew to be a strong and resilient kind of man. Soon we were outside the room and on our way.

"Do you know where Will is?" Jack asked, breaking the silence between us.

"He's supposed to be on deck, but where I wouldn't have any clue," I answered.

Jack nodded. "Life of a seaman never rests, wouldn't you say?"

I managed a smile. "Or the life of a pirate, wouldn't you say, Jack?"

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow for you," Jack said jokingly and we both laughed. I was glad to see that he was quickly becoming the man that I've known him to be.

Not a moment too soon, we reached the deck and I looked around with anticipation. The whole crew was doing what it was supposed to be doing, but I didn't see any sign of Will. A feeling of foreboding swept over me. Something wasn't quite right here.

"Why, isn't it the famous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Barbossa exclaimed, coming over to where we stood. "Last time I saw you, you had put a shot through my heart and left with no more than a memory."

Jack swept into a large bow. "Funny how all that works out, eh? We all get paid what we doled out."

"So tell me, _captain_," Barbossa mocked. "How in God's name did you get on this god-forsaken ship?"

"Ah, that's a story told by the fireside and scare all the little wee ones, mate," Jack said.

Barbossa stared at him with obvious disgust. "Don't play games with me, Jack. I don't have time to play your games."

"And you know, I don't have time to play yours. So I would say we're even, savvy?" Jack asked, the hint of his amused smile spread across his face.

I couldn't take it anymore. Stepping foreword, I pushed Jack out the way, not un-lightly.

"Barbossa, where has Will gone? We need to speak with him immediately. It's rather important," I stated.

Barbossa turned to regard me. "I thought I told you to stay down below, where it was safe."

I gritted my teeth. "Nowhere on this ship is safe. If you please, could you tell me where Will is, now?"

Barbossa laughed. "Last time I checked, I was the captain of this ship, Miss Turner. And last time I checked, you were lucky to be on this ship at all."

Jack pushed me out the way. "Seeing as there's no way around it, let's get on with it, savvy?"

"Not without Will," I protested angrily. "He has a right to be—"

"William Turner has no right, just as the rest of this crew has no right," Barbossa spat out just as angrily.

Without thinking, I strode over to Barbossa and smacked him hard across the face. Everybody on deck fell silent and stopped what they were doing. No one in history had ever done that before, at least in their reckoning.

Barbossa stared at me in shock. It seemed as if he couldn't speak, as he kept opening his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth again as if he didn't have the right words. I smiled smugly at him. It served him right. Turning to his two old cronies from when he was captain of the Black Pearl, Pintel and Ragetti, he motioned for them to come over.

"Put Miss Elizabeth Turner into the jail hold, if you please," Barbossa growled. "She might learn her place there."

"Aye, sir," they said together and they came over and seized my arms.

I struggled violently against their grip. "You can't do this, Barbossa!"

He smiled smugly back at me. "Pirate."

"And my name is Miss Swann," I growled back at him.

Barbossa laughed. "Please forgive me, but I have a bad memory. You'll always be a Miss Turner to me."

Pintel and Ragetti began to drag me back down below deck. I struggled just as hard to have a few extra moments on deck.

"This is wrong, this is all wrong!" I shouted at Barbossa. "Jack, please, do something!"

But it seemed as if Jack couldn't or wouldn't do anything about it. Soon I was dragged down below deck and my hope disappeared. There was no escape now.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Five for everybody. I hope everybody's enjoyed it. I thought I might put a little twist in it, though it might not go with the Davy Jones legend, whatever that might be, my knowledge is limited. But that's ok. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed, it's encouraged me to keep writing this story and I hope you continue to review and enjoy the story and I'll update when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Six

Reaching the jail hold, the two pirates shoved me in and locked the door behind me. Hitting the hard floor, I slowly got up, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of me. Turning back around, I glared fervently at Pintel and Ragetti. How I wished I could put them in their places.

Pintel started laughing. "Funny how things turn around, wouldn't you say, Ragetti?"

Ragetti laughed also. "What goes around comes around, eh?"

Pintel nodded. "I agree. Let's go now. I'm sure her lesson will be learned without us here."

The two turned and I was soon left alone. In despair, I sunk to the floor and sobbed quietly in my knees. I had no hope left whatsoever. My only love hated me and I finally find Jack Sparrow only to be handed a warning and a prison cell. I had no other ideas.

"Elizabeth?"

I raised my head slowly, hardly daring to believe. Sure enough, in the other corner of the cell, sat a battered and worn Will. Gasping, I hurried over and sunk to my knees, brushing his dirty brown hair out of his face. He looked worse up close. Bruises marred and hid his handsome face. His clothes were ripped and torn, revealing ugly scratches. His shallow breathing made it seem as if he had bruised or broken ribs. It was going to be ugly unless he got some medicine.

"How did you get like this?" I exclaimed, trying gently to pull his clothes away from his wounds.

Will winced and I went more slowly. It seemed as if we truly were having all the bad luck today.

"I was trying to appeal to Barbossa on your behalf. I was also trying to tell him that something wasn't right with this ship, but he didn't believe me," Will replied. "He made the crew jump me and then throw me down here."

"All in a matter of moments," I breathed, barely comprehending the situation at hand.

"So it would seem," Will said. "Why are you down here, Elizabeth? You were just in your room when I left you."

I shook my head. "I believe I have found what we were looking for, Will."

Will's eyes widened in surprise. "You found Jack?"

I nodded. "Or rather, he found me."

"How did he manage it?" Will asked. "Why was he on this ship of all places?"

"Davy Jones put him on here," I said. "To make sure Jack didn't do anything stupid, more or less. Oh, Will, this ship's cursed. Jack said Davy Jones keeps this ship "marooned", making it seemed everybody had died and then when the desperate few get on it and get out on the open sea, they're doomed to death. Or join Davy Jones' crew. Nothing, not even the clothes in the cupboards can be trusted."

Will closed his eyes for several moments. For a horrifying minute, I had thought death had taken him. Soon, however, Will opened his eyes again. Looking into them, I could see the fear and despair in them. He looked what I was feeling.

"So what do we do now?" Will finally asked.

"I honestly don't know," I said. "Jack wanted to appeal to Barbossa and the crew, and well, the captain and I had a few words exchanged."

I quickly told Will what had happened on deck and soon Will was laughing until he started clutching his sides in pain. I quickly pushed him back gently. I didn't want him to get worse any more than needed. It wouldn't help anybody if Will died. Especially me, because I still loved him.

"You're ahead of your time, Elizabeth," Will croaked. "Not many women are as hard-headed as you."

"Well, the world needs a little more women like me," I said, chuckling softly. "It might do the world some good for a change in views."

Will smiled. "I think the world can only take one of you, Elizabeth."

I was about to retort back when suddenly a loud thumbing started coming down the stairs. We both froze. There was no knowing who was on those stairs. It could be Barbossa for all we knew, coming to torture us some more.

"William Turner," a voice called down the stairs.

I couldn't recognize the voice. My heart started beating quicker. What if it was Davy Jones, coming for his revenge? I didn't really want to find out, but I knew I was going to find out whether I wanted to or not. Beside me, I felt Will struggle to stand up. I quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down. He fell on his back with a painful grunt.

"Don't answer to it," I said, panicked. "It might curse you if you do."

Will didn't answer me and we both watched as the shadow of a man lengthened and a pair of boots came into view as the man descended. As the man came into view, I bit back a scream. This was no man to be sure. All I hoped was that it wouldn't kill the both of us.

--

**Author's Note:** A bad ending to be sure, but I was trying to get a cliffhanger and I didn't want to reveal everything before the chapter was done. I promise I'll explain in the next chapter. But all in all, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks to all who've reviewed recently, I really appreciate it. I hope you keep reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	7. Chapter 7

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Seven

The man stood tall at six foot, as far as I could tell. His torn clothes clung to his strong fame. It seemed as if all manner of sea animals were on him, making me cringe. Somehow I knew he was either Davy Jones himself or part of his crew. Instinctively I drew back against the prison wall.

Will stood up and rushed to the cell bars. I tried to grab his arm to keep him back, but he only brushed my hand away. Too terrified to move, I could only watch in horror.

"Father!" William exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

This was Will's father, this pitiful excuse for a man? How did William Turner Senior, the hero of Will's eyes, get into this state? How did he get conned into becoming a part of Davy Jones' crew?

"I could ask you the same question, Will," the man said, stopping in front of the prison cell.

"I've had a bit of trouble, that's all," Will answered, clutching the prison bars to keep him from falling over.

Controlling my fear, I forced myself to go over beside my love. I didn't want him to go through this alone. Bootstrap Bill turned to study me. I felt as if he could look right through me and know exactly what I was thinking. It was rather uncomfortable.

"Is this Elizabeth?" Bootstrap Bill asked.

Will turned to me and placed a gentle around me. I couldn't help but smile softly at him and put an arm around him as well. It felt as if we were back in our old ways again. I sure hoped it was, I couldn't take much more of Will's sour ways.

"Yes, this is Elizabeth, father," Will answered, pulling me close to him.

"She looks just like your mother, Will," Bootstrap said, his reminisce showing through his eyes. I could see that they were once a tight nit family before the life of pirates tore them all apart.

I looked to Will with somewhat of a surprise. I looked like his mother? Maybe that was why he fell in love with me in the first place. I should've have been offended by this thought, but I felt a warmth spread throughout me. I was glad that Will loved me, even if it was for the reminder of his mother.

Will smiled. "I know, father. But I don't just love her for that."

Bootstrap Bill nodded and smiled. Suddenly his eyes widened in fear and shock. Will and I looked at each other curiously, both wondering the same thing. What was wrong to make Bootstrap Bill become so fearful?

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm afraid that I have to ask you to take off your clothes," Bootstrap Bill said insistently.

I blushed slight. "What for? I haven't any other clothes here, I'm embarrassed to say."

"Well, if you want to be on this ship for eternity until Judgment Day, be my guest," Bootstrap exclaimed. "But seeing how you have arrangements with my son, I don't think you want that to happen. I believe my son would be broken hearted."

Will turned to me with fear in his eyes. "You better do as he says, Elizabeth. Wearing the clothes isn't worth eternity."

I nodded. Silently I stripped the clothes off and threw them onto the ground. I now wore nothing but my dirty shift that I had worn for over two years now since that fateful day when Captain Barbossa had kidnapped me from Port Royal.

Bootstrap Bill held out his hand. "Give me the clothes quick."

Picking them up by two fingers, I shoved the clothes through the prison bars. Grabbing hold of them he went over to the small port window and threw them out the window. Turning back to us, his face showed a grim smile on his face.

"Those clothes belonged to the captain of this ship when he was alive," Bootstrap Bill explained before Will or I opened our mouth to ask. "When Davy Jones overtook this ship, he took a liking to the captain and thought he would make a good addition to his own crew. When the captain refused, saying he would rather die than join Davy Jones below, obviously the man became angry. Jones then cursed the captain to a lifetime of hardship and then death. When he died, Jones cursed the ship saying whomever came onto this ship and reached the open sea would die. And whoever wore the clothes on the ship would have a lifetime of hardships. And if it were the captain's, they would spend eternity on the ship."

I listened to Bootstrap Bill in horror. Shivering slightly, I stood closer to Will. I was so close to losing my life and everything I had known. Suddenly, I was grateful for Will's father—if it hadn't been for him, who knows what would have happened to me.

"So now what do we do?" Will asked, leaning against the cell bars. He was hurting more than he was letting on, I noted.

"I'm going to get you two out of here, before it's too late. I don't want to see my only son and his fiancé die in torment of Davy Jones," Bootstrap Bill stated. Finding a wooden plank, he placed it under the handle of the cell and pushed hard on it, causing the door to fall away.

I followed Will out, helping him when he stumbled on the door. Turning to Bootstrap Bill, I studied the man curiously. Despite the enmities, marking him as one of Davy Jones, Bootstrap Bill looked remarkably like his son, only older. I would positively say that Will gained most of his genes from Bootstrap.

Catching me looking at him, Bootstrap gave an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth," he said. "You'll be off this ship in no time and safe as you can be."

The smile on my lips faded away. "It's not me that I'm worried about. It's Will and Jack and the rest of the crew. What if Will can't survive the boat ride back to Tia Dalma's? And what of Jack and the others? What of them?"

Bootstrap placed a weathered hand on mine and used his other hand to cover mine fully. "Do not worry about Jack Sparrow and the others. They are strong men and men of their trade at that. I'll allow no harm to come to them."

"Are you certain?" I asked hesitantly.

Bootstrap Bill smiled. "No worries Elizabeth. I'll do my best."

"And what of you, Mr. Turner?" I exclaimed. "Isn't there anyway I can ease or take away your torment with this evil man?"

Bootstrap Bill gave a sad smile. "I'm afraid there's no hope for me, dear one. Davy Jones is an impossible man to defeat and I have no hope of him showing any mercy to me just because I have family alive."

"But what if there was a way, a way to change all that so we can free you?" I protested, unwilling to give up. It was heartbreaking to see such an obvious good man spend eternity to one who had no conscience.

"If there is such a way, it will be guarded carefully and more than your soul's worth to try it," Bootstrap Bill exclaimed.

I nodded, trying hard not show the frustration that I had for not being able to change anything. Bootstrap Bill placed a hand on my elbow and gently pushed me foreword.

"We better be on our way, then, or my son will reach the boats before we do. And who knows what trouble he'll get himself into by the time we get there?" he said, laughing slightly.

I said nothing and I slowly went up the stairs with Bootstrap Bill following behind. The whole way up, I could only feel the bitterness of a heavy heart. How could all the right choices be so hard to follow through?

--

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter seven for everybody. I hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you yet again to all the reviewers who've reviewed—you don't know how much I appreciate it. I'll update when I can. Hope everybody continues reading. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	8. Chapter 8

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Eight

Coming to the top deck, Bootstrap Bill held out his arm, making Will and I stop. Glancing up over his arm, I saw what was making us stop so abruptly. It was Barbossa with the whole crew behind him. Searching the crew, I saw that Jack was right behind Barbossa, his hands in chains. Obviously Barbossa's feelings for Jack hadn't improved much.

Stepping foreword, Bootstrap Bill held out his hand. "It's nice to see you again, Barbossa."

Barbossa didn't take Bootstrap's hand, just stared at him in horror and shock. I quickly realized that Bootstrap's looks weren't all that appealing and probably sickened the captain despite his uncaring ways of keeping himself and the crew clean.

"Where in God's name did you come from, Bootstrap?" Barbossa finally asked. "Last time I saw you, you were jumping off the ship with nothing more than a name and a memory."

"Funny how our luck changes, wouldn't you say, Barbossa?" Bootstrap Bill said calmly. "We think we got rid of the pests that we absolutely hate and when you least expect it they come back to bite you."

Barbossa laughed harshly. "You were always the one for analogies, Bootstrap. I never knew how much I missed them until now."

"I see you have found my dear friend Jack again. It's amazing how you're always at odds with each other," Bootstrap Bill said calmly.

"It would appear so," Barbossa exclaimed. "So how did you get out of the desperation of the sea and come to this state that you find yourself in now?"

Bootstrap Bill grunted. "That's a long story to tell in a short amount of time. I've come here to warn you."

Barbossa laughed. "Warn me about what?"

"Get off this ship as quick as you can. There's no money for it," Bootstrap Bill stated.

"And why would you have me do that, Bootstrap? You're always running me off my ships and look what it's got you in for," Barbossa sneered. "A run with Davy Jones no doubt. I bet he's got you all coseyed up and you two are going to have a run of the seas together?" Barbossa scorned.

As quick as lightening, Bootstrap Bill had his hand around Barbossa's throat, his hand tightening ever so slowly. Gasping from surprise and the lack of air, Barbossa struggled against Bootstrap Bill's strong grip. Failing to get away, he stood and breathed slowly, glaring with fury etched in every line of his face.

"Do not underestimate the power and strength of Davy Jones, Barbossa," Bootstrap Bill said calmly. "You may think you're the terror of the seas, but Davy Jones is the devil himself. I wouldn't risk it if I were you."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Barbossa growled. "Sit stranded on the side of the river until the heathens come to take us all?"

"That's not a bad idea, mate," Jack interrupted, springing in front of Barbossa and Bootstrap Bill, his iron chains clanging about him. "They plan on making me their king. They might give us a favor as they all love me, savvy?"

"If you're their king, how come they tried to cook you and eat you for their dinner?" Will spoke up skeptically. "Some loyal dominions you have there, Jack."

Jack paused, his fingers twirling his moustache thoughtfully. Will smirked with grim satisfaction. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wondered if men were not just plain heathens all on their own.

I pushed my way into all the mess and put a hand on Will's shoulder. "Let's just get off the ship now and we'll think of what we can do later. There are plenty of trees around here. Why not just build our own ship?"

"Now that's an idea," Jack exclaimed dancing around Bootstrap Bill and Barbossa with glee. "Then we won't get ourselves in trouble, savvy?"

Bootstrap Bill loosened his grip on Barbossa's throat and slowly dropped his arm to his side. He wanted Barbossa to be well aware that he could do it again, only next time Bootstrap Bill wasn't going to let Barbossa live. I watched Barbossa closely. Surely he wasn't going to risk the crew for simple greed.

Barbossa finally shook his head. "I cannot do that. It will take at least a year to build a boat big enough to accommodate all of us. This is the only ship we have and I'm not going to be stupid enough just leave it. We might not have another chance to get out of this god-forsaken place."

My stomach lurched. The fool. I should've known he was only caring for himself. Foolishly I had thought he would have changed after somehow coming back alive, but no, he was still the same old Barbossa as before. I went foreword in anger, meaning to wring the life out of Barbossa. Before I could get closer, Bootstrap Bill pushed me roughly to the ground.

"No. He's not a man to be underestimated of," Bootstrap Bill growled. "Go to the boats and row like you've never rowed before. Go now!"

I started in surprise at Bootstrap Bill's barking orders. Before I could protest, Bootstrap Bill had already turned back to Barbossa, pulling out his sword, the sound ringing out in the commotion that the crew had suddenly began making.

I moved foreword to get to Bootstrap Bill's side when I felt someone grab me by roughly by the shoulders. Struggling against my captor was a hopeless cause.

"We need to get to the boats, and quickly by the looks of things," the man said behind me.

I turned to look at my captor and saw that it was Gibbs. How he got to my side so quickly I had no idea but the next thing I knew I was being pushed into the boat and soon I felt the boat moving quickly down the side of the ship.

Looking around me, I saw that the boat contained Will, Cotton, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti. On either side of us was filled with the other crewmembers trying to get away from the wrath of one of Davy Jones' own. But there was one man that was missing.

Turning to Will, I gave a questioningly. "Will, where's Jack."

"I don't kno—" Will began. Just then a yell emitted from the ship's deck and a blur of a person jumped from the side of the ship.

With a splash beside our boat, Jack's head broke the surface, gasping for air. Quickly Will went to the side of the boat and helped the pirate into the boat. Spitting out water at the edge of the boat, Jack spit water out over the side. Turning back to us, Jack glared.

"What are you mongrels waiting for? Row like the devil's behind you and don't look back!" Jack yelled.

Jumping into the seats, we rowed as hard as we could. Stealing one more glance back up the ship's deck, I could only see the flash of swords as they tried desperately to defeat their opponent. Going back to rowing, I hoped desperately no harm would come to Bootstrap Bill. I had grown fond of the old man. I knew all too well the sting of losing a loved one and I didn't to feel the bite of sorrow again.

--

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter eight for everybody, and I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it's taken me a few days to update, I've been really busy and I didn't have time to think about writing and updating. I'll get chapter nine up as soon as I can. Thank you to those who've reviewed as well as the ones who've waited patiently for me to update. I promise your waiting isn't in vain. I hope everybody will keep reading and don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	9. Chapter 9

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Nine

Reaching shore, the crew and I slowly got out and pulled the boats to shore. Letting the water lap at my feet, I watched as Will walked slowly up the bank before sitting under one of the trees. Walking towards him, I brushed some sticks away before sitting down beside him. I hated seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Anything you want to say, Will?" I asked when I got comfortable.

"My father slipped through my fingers again. I swore to him that the next time I saw him it would be when I was setting him free. I broke my promise and now he'll never be able to forgive me," Will said.

I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's not true. I saw the love in his eyes that only a father could have for his son. He was only doing the right thing, for all of us."

"But at his own price," he said bitterly. "I might never see him again now."

"But your father's part of Davy Jones' crew, Will," I admonished. "He can't die. And when you defeat Davy Jones, you'll see your father again."

Will shook his head. "If I defeat Davy Jones, then the whole crew might die, along with my father. I have to find Davy Jones' heart first and make him set my father free before completely defeating the man."

I rested my head against his shoulder. "There's always hope."

"But hope can get shattered for despair to get in," Will replied.

I sat up, straightening my clothes. I could feel the anger welling up inside me despite my efforts to quench it. Will always had to kill any type of hope that would help us get to our goal. It seemed as if he was a born pessimist if I didn't know him better.

Will touched my face in concern. "What's wrong?"

I brushed his hand away, tears welling in my eyes. "You're always giving up hope. Like the journey's defeated before it even began. Why are we even trying if you don't think it's worth a chance?"

Will said nothing and I immediately felt sorry for what I said. But I refused to take back my words. They had a truth in them that I wanted Will to realize. Despite my reasoning, it didn't stop me from being guilty. After several moments of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, I brushed the dirt and debris from my backside.

"I'm going to go talk to Jack, see what we should do next," I exclaimed.

"Wait," Will said and stood up, grabbing my arm. "Why should you go to him when you can just ask me?"

I looked deep into his eyes. "Because no matter how noble and heroic you want to be, you're still too rash in your decisions and let your emotions get the better of you. And even if that weren't the case, you're still too green in the ways of the open sea and the tactics people use to survive and win against the enemy. How can you expect to win against Davy Jones and get your father back if you're still too naïve?"

"Oh, and I suppose you know everything there is to know about the ways of the world, I suppose, Elizabeth?" Will said, his anger rising.

"I'm not saying I know everything, but at least I've taken the time to read about this kind of thing and that I've actually learned from the experiences I've had these past couple of years," I retorted.

"Oh, and I haven't?" Will asked angrily.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Why are we even arguing about this? Jack's been on ships since he was a child by the way of hearing things and he'll know what to do better than the two of us put together."

Will shook his head. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean what I've said. Please forgive me."

"You never mean what you say, but it still hurts," I said. Without saying another word, I turned on my heel and went off to find Jack Sparrow. It didn't take long for me to find him. He was down by the river's edge, telling Gibbs and a couple others some sort of story or other.

"…And then Barbossa says, 'I owe a debt to no one. The only debt owed to anybody is to me.' Well, then, Bootstrap wouldn't have that and the two of them drew swords," Jack was saying. "And then, not wanting to hinder their argument any further, I _leaped_ over the side of the ship and here I am."

"And here you are," Gibbs repeated, laughing and shaking his head. "I swear Jack, I don't know how you manage to get out of a mess every time."

Jack tapped the side of his head. "A little common sense saves you every time."

"Especially when one seems to display the lack thereof," I said stepping towards them. "So tell me, Captain Jack Sparrow, how did you escape from the irons that Barbossa clapped you in when I last saw you?"

Gibbs turned back Jack questioningly. "Yeah, Jack, how did you manage that one?"

Jack glared at me. I only smiled smugly back at him. I was interested in seeing what he would give for that one.

"From the sweat off my body and the spit from my mouth," Jack said finally. "You sweat a lot when you're under a lot of pressure and you just need that little extra grit from your mouth to make it slide easy."

"I see," I said. "Too bad I don't see any marks on your wrists when the irons slid off."

"I'm blessed with natural elasticity and the ability to heal fast," Jack said, grinning up at me.

Gibbs laughed and pounded Jack's back in glee. "That's my man, Jack! Who cares, anyway, as long as you're here, right, Jack?"

Jack grinned gleefully. "Yes, that's all that matters in every tale—that you escape with no harm done."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, then tell me this, Jack. How do we find Davy Jones' heart, defeat him, and get Bootstrap Bill Turner out alive in the bargain?"

"And that, my love, will have to wait for the morning, savvy?" Jack said getting up, his body weaving. "Can't have too many adventures at once in one day."

Gibbs yawned and stood up as well. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I think I might catch a few winks m'self, says I."

I threw up my hands in disgust. "Men! One minute they're full of noble ideas and then in the next they're no better than boys!"

"Sticks and stones, love," Jack exclaimed before heading off to look for a place to sleep.

I shook my head and went off to find my own place to sleep. Sometimes I wondered how I managed to around the whole lot of them all the time without going crazy myself. One of these days I was going to have to find another woman willing to travel with me to help keep my sanity.

Finding Will already bedded down and asleep, I made my own little bed beside him and soon I fell asleep without further thought. I would figure something out tomorrow and nothing was going to stop me.

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been busy. I hope everybody likes the chapter. Thank you to everybody who's reviewed, I really appreciate it. I hope everybody keep reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy and write faster!


	10. Chapter 10

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Ten

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when I awoke. Quietly so I wouldn't disturb anybody else, I hurried down to the river's edge to get ready for the day. Splashing water onto my face, I let my gaze drift across the river. Once again I marveled at the peacefulness of the place and felt the twinge of jealously that the people who lived here first had it all made. I wished I could live in such simplicity, but I knew I wouldn't be able to live without the technology that we had.

Deep in thought, I turned around to go back up to camp when I ran into someone. Gasping, I stepped back a few steps. I was about to apologize when I saw that it was Jack, grinning at me as if I had done some sort of trick.

"Is this your way, Elizabeth, always running into people?" Jack asked, laughing.

I blushed in embarrassment. "If you wouldn't keep sneaking up on people, then maybe they wouldn't."

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't get to see you blush," Jack said longingly, tracing my face with one finger.

I grabbed Jack's hand and put it back down at his side. I wasn't about to have Will sneak up on us and have him misinterpret the situation as he did last time. I wanted to preserve what little progress we had in getting back to where we had once been.

"I'm afraid I'm not in the right state to allow such advancements, Mr. Sparrow," I said indignantly.

"Of course, love," Jack gave a slight bow. "There was never anything between us in the first place."

I bowed my head, hiding my smile. Sometimes I couldn't help but smile at Jack's antics and crazy way of doing things. He certainly made the mood lighter with his crew and kept the moral up without even trying. Too bad Jack couldn't lighten Will's mood up a bit. He would be so much more agreeable then.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Elizabeth," Jack said, breaking me out of my reverie. "Why did you betray me on the Black Pearl?"

I sighed and walked back towards him. I knew this conversation was going to come up some time in the near future. I had been dreading it, not knowing what to say to explain what I had done. My actions had put us in this predicament in the first place.

"I did what I thought was best," I finally managed. "I thought that one sacrifice would be easier than losing the whole lot of us."

"So you think of me only as a mere sacrifice?" Jack asked. I could hear the rising anger in his voice and I knew I had chosen the wrong words.

"No, that is not it, at all, Jack," I pleaded. "I meant that Davy Jones was looking for you, and he would know that you wouldn't be on the ship and come for us instead. I didn't think you would want us all suffer at the hands of Davy Jones."

"You could have just said that to me instead of playing with my affections," Jack exclaimed.

"I realize that now and I'm sorry. But that was the only thing I could think of at the time," I said. "I thought you wouldn't agree if I tried to reason with you."

Jack nodded. "I'm not usually reasoned with, am I?"

I smiled. "Not very often. But I'm glad you're the way you are, Jack. We wouldn't be able to get out of so many predicaments if you weren't there to save us."

"That's because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said, laughing. "I can do anything just because people know my name."

"And I hope nobody forgets it," I stated.

"Of course not, because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said, laughing at his own joke.

I smiled but didn't say anything. If I encouraged him, he'd keep on going with little regard to others. Jack stopped his laughter and looked at me curiously. Feeling a blush rise against my cheeks, I looked away from him.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth? Was it something I said?" Jack asked.

Making myself become calm, I turned back to Jack and shook my head. "No, of course not. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jack asked, inching a little bit closer to where I stood.

Moving a few steps backward, I could see that Jack was getting frustrated. Obviously he was still trying to win me over, but I wasn't going to let him do that. Until Will draws his last breath, I was still very much in love with him and wanted nobody else.

"I was thinking about how we were going to get back to Port Royal and defeating Davy Jones," I said.

"Well, we can't do anything without a good, strong ship," Jack said.

"And how are we going to do that? We don't have the time to build one. A ship takes at least a couple of years to be built," I protested.

Jack regarded me thoughtfully. "Have you ever heard of commandeering, Elizabeth?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I heard it once, I've heard it a million times. I guess I can't escape it when I'm on the run with pirates."

Jack laughed. "You've got that one right. Well, I plan on commandeering one. We have to find the right one. We don't want anybody to be cursed."

"Jack? How come Bootstrap Bill was on the ship with you? I would have thought he would have tried to help you off the ship if it was so cursed," I said.

Jack's face clouded over. "He was my jailer. He was bound by Davy Jones himself to make sure I don't escape. Davy Jones wants me dead really bad."

I looked at him curiously. "You mean Bootstrap Bill was bound to you? So if he's bound to you to make sure you don't escape, won't he come back to look for you?"

Jack rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"So that means when he comes back, we might be able to convince him to stay with us and protect us and then when we find Davy Jones' heart, we'll be able to defeat Davy Jones and free Bootstrap Bill," I said excitedly.

Jack shook his head violently. "No, we need to get away as quick as we can. If Bootstrap Bill finds me again, he'll kill me. That's what Davy Jones told him to do if I should escape."

"But surely he won't do that," I said in shock. "You two were as close as brothers. He couldn't kill his brother."

"You don't know pirates, Elizabeth. They betray their own brothers without a thought," Jack said.

"But strong bonds are hard to break and Bootstrap Bill will remember your relationship before the end," I encouraged.

"I sure hope you're right, Elizabeth," Jack said.

I nodded. "So what are we going to do now? We can't just sit on the banks of this river waiting for a miracle."

Jack sighed. "I think we might have to go to Tia Dalma's. She has all the answers."

I nod and got up. "I'll go tell the others to get ready. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"I'll go with you," Jack said.

Soon we were with the others, all of us making ready to leave. I just hoped that we were doing the right thing. I couldn't afford to have anybody killed now.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Ten for everyone. I know, isn't it amazing that I did two chapters in one day, but I wanted to finish it and not wait for another day to update it. I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter and like this one just as much. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	11. Chapter 11

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Eleven

The walk to Tia Dalma's house was a long one. By the time we reached her humble hut at midday, I felt as if I had walked all day for miles. I was tired, hungry, and cranky and the others seemed to have caught on, as well.

As if she knew we were coming, Tia Dalma stepped out of her hut, her long skirts flowing gracefully around her. She would have been a beautiful woman if she took care of herself more.

Tia Dalma smiled broadly at us and I cringed before looking away. Her teeth were something unsightly.

"I see you have found your Captain Jack Sparrow," she said.

"Well, it was more like I found them, more like, Tia Dalma," Jack exclaimed.

"And what do you ask of me this time, Jack?" she asked twirling her skirts in the air as she walked closer to him.

"We came to ask for some help, Tia Dalma," Jack said, stiffening as she came closer to him.

"You always come when you need help, Jack," she said, laughing in that strange laugh of hers. I couldn't help but shiver at the sound of it.

Tia Dalma saw me and turned her attention to me. As she came closer, it was all I could do to not faint from her stench. She laughed when she saw me wrinkle my nose from the smell.

"We're in need of a ship, Tia Dalma," I managed, trying to keep my breathing slow and even.

"A ship, you say," she drawls, allowing her fingers to trail across my shoulder before dropping her hand back down. "Why do you need a ship when you had a perfectly good one only yesterday?"

"It was cursed," Gibbs grunted, his eyes blazing. "We decided to not take the chance."

"Not take the chance?" Tia Dalma asked, her gaze shifting over to Gibbs. "If you never took chances, you would never make it on the ocean."

"Yes, well, we didn't want to go to a certain death when our enemy still lives," Gibbs said uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Going out on the ocean is almost a certain death," Tia Dalma said simply.

Jack suddenly jumped in between Gibbs and Tia Dalma, for it looked like the two of them were about to get into a fistfight. I rolled my eyes. So much for making the Caribbean a civilized place to live.

"A certain death is marked by the one whose death is already proclaimed," Jack said. "And the fool who proclaims death is dead already for his anticipation."

Tia Dalma smiled. "You always had a way with words, Jack Sparrow."

"Not as well as you, my dear," Jack said, smiling back.

Tia Dalma frowned in thought. "Let me think about this, Jack Sparrow. A good ship and a journey needs worth thinking about. You will stay here until my decision is complete."

With these words, Tia Dalma swept off to her rooms upstairs. Grumbling about sleeping in a place of witchcraft, the crew settled down once again in the places that they had occupied last time they came to Tia Dalma's. Seeing Jack slip outside, I followed him when I was certain Will was settled down and asleep.

"What was all that about?" I asked when I found him standing beside the river.

"What do you mean, love?" Jack asked as he skipped a rock across the river.

"The one about certain death by the one whose death is already proclaimed and the fool who proclaims it is dead already for his anticipation," I said.

"Ever heard of Shakespeare, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but that wasn't Shakespeare, Jack, it was a bunch of gibberish."

"It wasn't." Jack scratched his chin thoughtfully then twirled his fingers in the air. "One of his counterparts, then."

I rolled his eyes. "I hardly think so, Jack."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"It's kind of hard to, sometimes, seeing how you are," I answered him.

Jack didn't answer, just skipped his stones in answer. I sighed before finding a huge rock at my feet, picking it up and throwing it as hard as I could. Jack was going to play in riddles and I wasn't about to figure him out.

"So what do we do now?" I finally asked, watching the ripples of my rock fade into the darkness.

"We wait," Jack said, finally looking at me and giving me his smile.

"And how long are we supposed to wait, Jack, because I don't think I can stand seeing Will in the state that he's in," I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Do not rush Tia Dalma. She'll be your worst enemy if you do anything rash," Jack stated.

"Like I really wanted to," I grumbled. "I don't want to be on her bad side if anything went wrong. I'm just so tired of waiting around, wondering what's going to happen—what's happening in the world out there." I didn't mention that I was worried about my father and if he survived the scrutiny of the new commodore. I shuddered and turned my thoughts away. I didn't want to think about what might have happened.

"Patience is a virtue," Jack said, smiling. "You better get some sleep, Elizabeth. Tia Dalma might have her decision by morning and then we won't have any time to lose."

And with that, Jack headed up to the hut, disappearing through the doorway, leaving me with too many questions unanswered.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Eleven for everybody—I hoped every liked it. I'm sorry if it was a little on the short side and not as good as the other chapters that I've written for the story, but that's all I've got. I promise to make the next chapter better. Thank you to everybody who's reviewed, I appreciate the enthusiasm that you all have for the story. I would never have made it this far without you guys.

I will update as soon as I can and I hope everybody continues to read and enjoy the story. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	12. Chapter 12

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twelve

The night was unbearable. Unable to sleep, I quietly slipped away from my spot beside Will and quietly went outside. The heat was unbearable and I didn't want to wake Will up with my tossing and turning.

As I went outside, the cool air gently washed over me and I sighed with relief. I didn't know how that woman could live in that hut with the fire going on constantly. I think I would have gone crazy for the heat. But then again, Tia Dalma was a little crazy.

"You couldn't sleep, either?"

I turned to look up at Will. I shrugged slightly and looked back over the river. Our last argument was still fresh in my mind and I didn't want to look at him. Despite my unwillingness, Will came over and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I know you're still mad at me, Elizabeth," Will said in a low voice, "but I still want to try again. You're my only love and I wouldn't be complete without you."

I shook my head, leaning my head against his. "You're only saying that to make me love you again."

Will looked at me curiously. "I love you with all of my heart, Elizabeth. If you ever left me or something would happen to you, I wouldn't be able to go on without you. I wouldn't be whole. Don't you love me anymore, Elizabeth?"

"I _do_ love you, Will. But we've been arguing so much I feel like we're suffering and dividing amongst it. I'm scared for us, Will," I whispered, feeling the tears rise into my eyes.

"Then we must stop arguing. Let's start at the beginning and work our way up again. It's obvious we can't salvage from the ruins of before, so let's rebuild," Will said.

"We've had this discussion before and we've tried all that, but it doesn't seem to work," I said, feeling the weariness and defeat rise into my voice.

"Maybe it doesn't seem as if we're getting anywhere right now, but somewhere down the road, we'll reap the rewards. I don't want you to give up, Elizabeth," Will exclaimed. Placing a hand under my chin, he lifted my face up so that I was looking into his face. "Don't ever give up, Elizabeth."

I managed a small smile. "I promise, Will. I won't ever give up."

Will smiled back. "That's alright, then."

"We should go back inside…" I started but Will pressed two gentle fingers on my lips.

"Let's not just yet. We haven't been alone together in a long time. Let's enjoy the moment," Will said.

Bending over, his lips gently touched mine. It was the sweetest one that I hadn't known in a long time. Pulling him closer to me, I let the strength of his body envelope mine and our kiss became more passionate, more longing. Too soon, Will pulled away from me.

"This isn't the right time," Will said, his voice low and husky. "There is too much risk."

"Too much indeed," I said with equal longing. How I wanted to feel his loving touch again.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth," he said, his hand stroking my cheek.

"I love you too, Will," I answered.

Without another word, Will stepped away and walked a little way down the river. I watched him go, my heart breaking in two. I had hoped he wouldn't leave so soon. Suddenly I felt very angry. It was all so unfair—two lovers find each other only to endure trials and sufferings. Maybe it was God's way of seeing if we were really meant to be, but I still felt bitter about it. All I wanted was peace and a long, loving marriage with Will. So much for a happily ever after.

Suddenly, a shout was emitted from down the river. Thinking that Will was in trouble, I hurried down the river to look for him. He still hadn't recovered from his wounds received on the ship and I didn't want him to become worse than he already was.

Seeing Will on the ground made me gasp and run the rest of the way towards him before falling to my knees. Stroking his cheek lovingly, I looked into his face. He was unconscious.

"Now what am I going to do?" I asked, feeling the panic rise within me.

"You will do absolutely nothing," a voice said behind me.

Before I had time to turn around to see who it was, something heavy hit me against the side of my head. I felt myself fall on top of Will, despite my weak efforts to fall sideways away from him. Before I fell into darkness, my last thoughts were that Will and I were going to die together.

--

**Author's Note:** I know it's really short, but I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter or so. I have somewhat of a plan and if I wrote anymore, it would reveal too soon what I want to write about. I hope everybody likes it just the same and I hope everybody keeps reading. I'll update when I can. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	13. Chapter 13

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Thirteen

It was the pain that awoke me. Slowly opening my eyes, I felt a sharp pain sear through my face, I abruptly closed my eyes. Opening them again at a squint, I slowly looked around me. I definitely wasn't at Tia Dalma's hut anymore.

Trying to move, I found that I couldn't. I was tied up on a bed. Trying not to let the fear overtake me, I looked around the room. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place where it would be.

The sound of boots against wood caught my attention. Turning my head slightly, I gasped when I saw who it was. Bootstrap Bill.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elizabeth," he said soothingly going over to the window to open the curtains. It was a wonder that he put them up when the window was so small.

"Where's Will?" I asked, stopping my struggles. It would be hopeless to try to escape.

"Don't worry, Will's fine. Don't be any more stressed than you need to be," Bootstrap Bill exclaimed.

I didn't know how that could be when I was hit on the side of the head, abducted and waking up in a strange place tied in a bed. I don't think anybody could be calm after all of that. Despite my rash thoughts, I said nothing. I really didn't want to have an argument with the notorious Bootstrap Bill Turner, no matter how kind he was.

Bootstrap Bill came over and sat on the edge of the bed and began untying the chords on my wrists. Rubbing my wrists, I began to sit up when a dizzying sensation over came me. Groaning, I fell back on the bed, my hand flying to my head. Underneath my fingers I could feel the huge lump where I had been hit.

"I would recommend that you don't move around too much, or I'm afraid you'll become dizzy and sick," Bootstrap Bill said.

"I've come to that conclusion," I growled.

Bootstrap Bill merely chuckled. "I can see why my son fell in love with you, Elizabeth. You have a spunk that he wouldn't have found in any other person."

"I just hope that's not the only reason he loves me," I said.

Bootstrap Bill shook his head, still chuckling. "Will loves you for who you are, Elizabeth, as a whole. Don't ever let anybody tell you any different."

I smiled. "You're so full of wisdom, Bootstrap. I can see why Will loves you so much and looks up to you."

Bootstrap Bill's face darkened. "I've been a fool for so many years. I should never have left Will and his mother alone in London. Will needed me there with him, not out in the seven seas, risking my life every day."

"Oh, please don't say that," I said, my heart filling with sympathy. "If you weren't a good father, Will wouldn't have turned out the way he was. He wouldn't have the respect for you that he does now."

"That was all his mother's doing. She was the one who taught him compassion, modesty…love," Bootstrap Bill stated. "I have done nothing to better him as a good man of society."

I covered his hand with my own. "I think you'll find that's not the case. Will looks up to you and he's forever comparing himself to you, wondering if he'll ever be as good as his father. You'll see that before the end."

Bootstrap Bill looked at me and was about to answer when the door opened softly. Will's face peeked around the corner, a worried expression on his face. He was obviously concerned about my health and wanted to see if there was anything he could do.

Bootstrap Bill stood and smiled down at his son. "Everything's alright, son. She'll live to see another day, I promise you."

Will sighed with relief. "I've been so worried, I thought that she was going to—well, you know."

I struggled to sit up. "I have two ears and a mouth. I can hear every word that you two are saying and I have the mind to speak up and see that you're not talking about me to my death."

Will laughed heartily, a true laugh that I hadn't heard in many months. Striding over to me, he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed me gently on the lips. Pulling away, he looked deep into my eyes.

"I thought I had lost you. I would never have forgiven myself if I had," Will exclaimed, a twinkle shining in his eyes.

"Oh, Will, you could never lose me," I breathed, drinking him in with my eyes. I was so glad to see him happy again that I never wanted the moment to end.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. You know where to find me, Will," Bootstrap Bill said before disappearing from the room.

I sighed with happiness, letting my head rest against Will's shoulder. "I thought you were dead. I heard a shout and I came to look for you and you were lying so still…"

Will smiled. "Well, I'm alive now, there's no need to fear."

"For now, at least," I said. "Will, where are we?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you that right now," Will said, his eyes full of concern. "You've not recovered yet."

I gave him a look. "Now, Will, you know how I don't like being in the dark. Please tell me, I promise you I won't faint away."

Will sighed. "We're in the Black Pearl."

"What?" I asked in shock. "The Black Pearl? But how can that be, the Black Pearl sank."

"Don't ask me how he did it, but my father somehow struck a deal with Davy Jones to get the Black Pearl raised again," Will stated.

"And what was the price for raising it again?" I asked skeptically. "Surely Davy Jones didn't do all of this for free."

"My father didn't tell me what the price was, but we're here now and we're on our way back to Port Royal," Will said.

"Port Royal?" I exclaimed. "But what about the rest of the crew? We can't just leave them there at Tia Dalma's. What about Jack, all that work searching for him and we're just going to leave him? He's your _friend_, Will, and friends don't leave each other behind."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Will said, "but it's all for the best."

"All for the best?" I said haughtily. "If it was all for the best, then why did your father hit us on the side of our heads and spirit us away?"

"How did you know that?" Will asked.

I shrugged. "It seems the only logical conclusion. If we're the only three people on the Black Pearl, then it was most likely him that did it. Why are you keeping all of this from me, Will?"

"I think you need to rest, Elizabeth," Will said, gently pushing me back down against the bed. "You've had a long night and an equally rough morning. I'll tell you more when my father allows it and when you get better. You need your energy."

"I always need my energy, but whenever I have the energy to do anything, I'm not allowed to help out!" I exclaimed.

Will laughed. "You never seem to give up, do you?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "If I did, nothing would get done around here."

Will shook his head, still chuckling. "So it would seem. But please, Elizabeth, get some rest. You'll be grateful that I made you when you do."

"Do I have to?" I complained, not wanting to fall asleep and waste precious moments being with Will.

"Yes, that's an order." Will brushed the hair out of my eyes. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"If you insist," I said, and closing my eyes, I fell asleep, dreaming and knowing nothing more.

--

**Author's Note:** A little bit longer and not much action, but I'm going somewhere with this, I promise. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story and I'll update when I can. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	14. Chapter 14

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Fourteen

I didn't come out of my room for the next several days. The wound that I had received from Bootstrap Bill (or at least I assumed that it was him) made me ill every time I tried to move. Will came in and out of my room quietly, as if I was on my deathbed and he needed to be as quiet as possible. Bootstrap Bill came in occasionally to keep me company, and I was grateful.

One morning about a week later, I woke up feeling like my old self again. Encouraged, I got up and made myself look presentable. A week without grooming myself made me look hideous and I was disgusted with myself. If I was still at home, I would have been considered a disgrace for even allowing myself to come to such a state, even if I was sick.

Coming out on deck, I squinted painfully in the sunlight. It was a wonder that I didn't think to use a candle in my room to keep my eyes adjusted. I shrugged to myself. There was nothing I could do about it now.

"Elizabeth!" someone called after me.

Turning around, I saw Will hurrying towards me. I smiled sweetly at him as he came closer. But when he came to a stop in front of me, I could see that he wasn't very pleased about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, the smile disappearing from my face.

"I've been looking all over for you. I thought you had been hurt. Where have you been?" Will exclaimed.

"I was feeling better, so I thought I'd come up on deck and get some fresh air," I said. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Will didn't say anything for several moments. I wondered if he had heard what I said. I was about to ask him again when he finally spoke.

"It wasn't my father who hit us that night," he said.

I stared at him in shock. "What do you mean it wasn't him? He's the only one on this ship other than us."

Will shook his head. "That's because the man's locked up and for that I'm truly grateful."

"Who is it, then?" I asked apprehensively. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want you to know yet," Will said, "I wanted you to concentrate on getting better. You know how I worry about you, Elizabeth."

I crossed my arms across my chest defensively. "You're avoiding the topic, Will. You don't want me to know who this man is. It won't be the end of the world if you tell me."

Will said nothing for several moments. I kept watching him, urging him to speak. I wasn't going to let him off the hook this time and I wanted answers. Nothing was going to stop me now.

Finally, Will looked up at me. "The man was Barbossa. He had jumped ship after an hour of battling my father. He wanted to get back into our good graces before taking us to Tortuga."

"But why?" I asked, interrupting him. I was too impatient for his slow pace.

"Why do you think he wanted to take us there, Elizabeth?" Will countered.

I felt my blood begin to chill. Barbossa could have done anything in Tortuga that included enslavement. And if sea merchants and the royal navy still came by there, he could have turned us in for the price on our heads, saying that we failed to get what Cutler Beckett wanted.

"It's all so unfair," I said, clenching my fists.

"Life isn't always fair, but I'm glad the unfairness brought us together," Will said softly.

Resting his hand on my cheek, he kissed me gently. Enjoying the kiss for several minutes, I finally pulled away from him. We needed to keep our minds on the present.

"Where's Barbossa now?" I asked.

"Locked down in the prison hold," Will answered. "That's why I was worried seeing you up here. You might have found him and started asking questions."

"Well, I've already asked the questions whether I knew of Barbossa," I laughed. "Where are we going now?"

"Back to Tortuga and give Barbossa what he deserves," Will exclaimed.

"But what about Jack?" I asked. "All that trouble and we leave him?"

"We're not leaving him," Will said. "Jack's here as well. He's been up in the captain's quarters planning on our next course of action."

I shook my head. "I don't understand you. You're hiding things from me again. I thought we promised each other that we wouldn't keep anything away from each other."

Will sighed. "I know, but this time was different."

I narrowed my eyes. "Not so different to me." Without another word, I headed back down to my room, contemplating the strange turn of events and what Will had just revealed. Before I drifted off to sleep, I concluded that my life was never going to be one of normalcy.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Fourteen for everybody. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been busy and I didn't know what I had wanted for the chapter, but now I do. Thank you for your patience, I know you've been waiting impatiently. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated it. I'll update as soon as I can and hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	15. Chapter 15

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Fifteen

The days quickly became monotonous. Every morning I got up for breakfast before going out on deck. Doing several miscellaneous chores took me by midmorning and I was left with the long day stretched before me.

Despite my pleading, Will wouldn't allow me to help out with any of the plans that he and his father were planning along with Jack. I was beginning to get frustrated and soon the days found me locked up in my room for longer and longer periods each day.

Thursday morning dawned bright and early. Waking up at my usual early hour, I quickly got ready before heading out. I was going to make Will make me help the crew, as small as our numbers were, to get back to Tortuga.

As I ascended to the top deck, however, I smelt a rather different smell than what I grew accustomed to out on the open sea. It was the smell of land and the stench of humans.

"We just arrived at Tortuga an hour ago," Will said, coming up behind me.

I turned to look at him. "I see that you don't see the need to tell me when you do."

Will was about to retort an answer when he saw my smiling face before laughing himself. I was glad to see him smiling again. It seemed as if he was smiling more often lately. And for that I was thankful. I didn't want to see him heartbroken and warn from his journeys for the rest of his life.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"We'll go to shore and find out where we can find Cutler Beckett. Then, we find him and get Davy Jones' heart and we will be triumphant," Will exclaimed, smiling.

"Not so easy as it sounds, though," I said apprehensively.

"Perhaps not, but we have an advantage," Will said.

I brushed Will's hair out of his face. "And what's that may I ask?"

Will kissed my cheek. "My father."

I nodded in understanding. Bootstrap Bill couldn't die and since he was loyal to us, we would have a huge advantage.

"What are we carrying on about?" Jack asked coming towards us, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. I had a strange feeling that in that bottle was rum.

Will turned to Jack. "We were discussing our plans of action when we get into Tortuga."

"Ah, the romantic life that everybody dreams of having," Jack said dreamily, leaning back and waving his arms before balancing himself back straight. "No one could ask for such a life anywhere else."

"Of course, Jack," Will laughed. "Only you would think of Tortuga as the place of dreams."

Jack twirled his mustache. "But of course it is, young laddie. Where else in the world would you find a port where you can do whatever you wanted?"

"You have a point there, Jack," a gruff voice said behind us. "It's the place to find the opportune moment."

Jack raised his keg of rum. "You always had it right, Bill."

"If I hadn't, we wouldn't be where we were right now," Bootstrap Bill said, laughing at Jack's antics.

I stepped foreword. "So when can we leave? I want to get this over with."

"All in good time, Elizabeth," Bootstrap Bill exclaimed. "But first, we must get one thing straightened out before we do anything else."

Stepping aside, he revealed what was behind him. I gasped in surprise. Will clenched the hilt of his sword and Jack, well; Jack just took another swig of rum. It was Barbossa. I growled and leaped foreword but not before Will grabbed me by the shoulders and held me back. I glared at Will, for I had wanted to get my hands on that man and wring his neck for all the trouble he'd caused.

"You cheating, lying bastard," I growled through my teeth, still struggling against Will's grip.

Barbossa shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I don't know what to tell you, Miss Turner. I'm just a humble pirate doing what is best for everybody."

"What's best for you more likely," I spat. "You only care about yourself."

"That is true, yes," Barbossa said, thoughtfully scratching his beard. "But right now, everything's in my best interest and you'll thank me for everything I'm doing right now in the end."

I looked at Bootstrap Bill with hatred penetrating through my eyes. "Why did you let him go? You know what he's done."

"It's all a part of the plan, Elizabeth. With all the time you've spent with pirates, I would have thought by now you would have realized we don't keep on a straight road as long as it gets us to our ultimate goal," Bootstrap Bill said apologetically. "I'm sorry for the pain it has caused you."

"Pain," I huffed. "You pirates have done more than pain. You've taken more than just pain, Mr. Turner. You've taken my life. And the only love I've ever known to increase the dwindling numbers that pirates are becoming. I've had enough."

Bootstrap Bill looked at me, sadness in his eyes. He seemed truly sorry for everything that has happened, but I knew he wouldn't change anything that he had done so far. In that moment, I knew what I was supposed to do.

"I'm going to leave now," I said quietly. "You probably won't ever see me again."

"And where will you go from here, Elizabeth?" Bootstrap Bill asked softly. "Will you find what you're looking for?"

I lifted my chin defiantly. "I am. I will go back to Port Royal, find my father, clear our names as best as I can, and then we will head back to England. I will get as far away from this place and pirates as I can."

"Well, your choice is yours. I wish you luck," Bootstrap Bill said with a curt nod.

I was about to leave when Will touched my shoulder gently. Looking into his face, I could see the confusion riddled in his eyes.

"Elizabeth," he said.

I pushed his hand away. "You must make your own choice now. Either you love me and you'll follow me to the ends of the earth, or you love your father more and you'll find whatever means you can to defeat Davy Jones. That's not my fight."

With that, I walked away and headed down to my room to gather my things. If Will truly loved me, he would make the right decision. Putting my few things in a bag, I went back up on deck. I was just about to leave when I heard someone calling my name. Turning around, I saw Jack running toward me.

"Wait," he panted. "I'll go with you even if means losing my life to protect you. Someone needs to watch over you."

I stared at Jack in surprise. Why would he, of all people, want to leave the Black Pearl? It was his ship after all. After several moments in stunned silence, I finally lifted my chin.

"If you want to come with me, you better get in that boat or I'll leave you behind," I exclaimed.

Jack cheered and jumped into the boat with me following behind. I was unable to stop smiling. I wasn't going to be alone and vulnerable in Tortuga after all.

--

**Author's Note:** A bad ending, I'm sure, but I didn't know what else to say to end it. I promise it'll get more interesting as it goes on, but I had to write this chapter to set everything up the way I wanted, maybe. I don't have a clear ending or where I want it to go, but I promise you, I won't let you down. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate it and I hope you keep reading. I'll update when I can. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	16. Chapter 16

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Sixteen

As we made our way to the shores of Tortuga, I watched Jack curiously. I had so many questions unanswered and I wanted to ask them, but somehow I knew Jack wouldn't answer them. Jack wasn't the kind of person who answered your questions. He preferred to show his answers in everything he did. As frustrating as it was, I knew it was the best way, otherwise I would think it impossible.

"Why are you doing this, Jack?" I finally asked. "You're not the one who readily agrees to defend anyone who needs it."

Jack broke into a smile. "Does love need a reason, Elizabeth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack," I lifted. "But if you're referring to my love life, you should probably know by now that I already have the love of my life and I'm perfectly happy right now."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Do you honestly think Will's going to come after you?"

I fell silent. How did I honestly know that Will was going to follow me to the ends of the earth and back? He was probably only being with me because he didn't know how to end it—didn't want to hurt my feelings. Well, he wouldn't have to worry about finding the right words to say goodbye. I already left.

Jack stops rowing and leans toward me, his arm curling around my shoulder and his fingers rest one at a time on it. I tense slightly, wondering what he was going to do. I had a feeling that he already had his usual morning five glasses of rum this morning and he was slightly drunk. Still, I didn't allow myself to put my guard down. A woman alone with a drunken pirate wasn't a very good combination despite how close a friend a person was to that pirate.

"There's still me, love," Jack slurred, his head leaning too closely to mine. "We would make the perfect couple, you and I."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm afraid I haven't gotten that desperate, Jack. Until I've run out of options, I'm afraid you're going to keep on a desperate hope."

Jack swerved backward, his eyes blinking, his hands slowly going to back to grasping the paddles. I shook my head. He was hopeless, no matter what you tried.

"Right you are, Elizabeth. You always know what was best," Jack exclaimed before continuing his rowing.

It was nightfall before we finally made it to Tortuga's port. Making sure the boat was securely tied, Jack and I headed into the town. It was the same as always had been with people fighting and people toppling over drunk. Every corner had people sleeping with the pigs and people throwing out waste from the windows and cannons firing. It wasn't my favorite place to be, but the town offered every opportunity one could ask for.

Suddenly, Jack started striding quickly, his arms opened towards a small, petite young woman. She seemed rather familiar to me as I hurried to keep up with my companion. I didn't want to find myself lost in this place.

"Ana Maria!" Jack exclaimed, a broad smile on his face.

Before he could get any closer, Ana Maria strode over and smacked him hard across the face, sending him twirling around from the force of it. I stifled a laugh as Jack recovered himself and turned back to Ana Maria, who had a hand on her hip and a finger thrust in his face. Jack never had the luck with the girls, no matter how hard he tried.

"Where have you been, Jack Sparrow?" Ana Maria shouted. "I've been hearing rumors about your escapades and then I hear this really good one about how you've been killed by Davy Jones' monster. What am I supposed to be doing about you if you keep coming back from the dead?"

"If the dead were as solid as I, Ana Maria, you wouldn't be here in the Caribbean," Jack stated.

"I don't have time for your riffraff, Jack," Ana Maria scowled. "Where have you been all of this time?"

"I've been on a mission," Jack said, "and as you see me, I'm on another mission as we speak. I'll need your help, Ana Maria."

Ana Maria's lip twitched. "And what makes you think I'm going to help you, Jack Sparrow?"

"Let's just say it's a favor between friends. Don't say I wouldn't do the same for you," Jack said.

"Not unless I was really desperate," Ana Maria exclaimed.

Jack sighed with frustration. "Well, let's just say I'm really desperate right now and need the kindness of an old acquaintance, savvy?"

Ana Maria sighed. "And what is it that you're so desperate to have, Jack?"

"I need a ship and Commodore Norrington, if you can have the patience to find either one of those," Jack answered.

"I might find one or the other," Ana Maria said thoughtfully. "But you'll have to have the patience of several days while I sort myself through this town for you."

"Elizabeth and I will have the patience as long as we have the room and board to keep the patience in," Jack said smiling.

Ana Maria's eyes widened in shock at hearing my name. Walking over to me, she looked into my face curiously before yanking the hat off my face, my hair tumbling down in curly knots behind my back. Ana Maria smiled softly.

"What has life dealt you, Elizabeth Swann?" Ana Maria asked. "I would never have thought you so desperate."

I shrugged helplessly. "You don't want to know, Ana Maria."

Ana Maria shook her head. "No, I suppose I don't." She turned back to Jack, her eyes narrowed. "You can stay at my place as long as I don't catch you rummaging around and making my place a wreck. I remember the last time I let you stay out of kindness."

Jack pressed his fingertips together and cocked his head slightly. "How could I forget, Ana Maria? I promise nothing will happen during our stay at your place."

I could see that the woman didn't believe him but she gestured us to follow her anyway. "Come with me then, and you better hope that your promise is kept or else."

"Of course, Ana Maria," Jack smiled.

Soon we were on our way. As we walked through the streets of Tortuga I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. At least a familiar face was found on this island was willing to help us. The adventures were beginning to wear thin on me and I wanted to be back home as soon as I could. Nothing was stopping me now.

--

**Author's Note:** There's no excuse for making me not update for a long time, but once again other things have been keeping me busy on top of not knowing what to write until now. On another note, I'll be leaving on vacation this Friday, the fifteenth and if it doesn't seem that I'm updating, that's the reason why. Other than that, I thank you for your patience and for the reviews that you have submitted. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to read the story.

Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	17. Chapter 17

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Seventeen

Ana Maria's home was a bit of a surprise. It was a nice, neat little place a couple of miles away from the main throb of Tortuga. Overall, the outside as well as the inside of the house was kept up, a surprise considering where the house was located. It had three bedrooms that were located towards the back and it had a small kitchen and a main room. It was small, but one of comfort.

Looking around, I turned back to Ana Maria, a smile on my face. "This place is wonderful. I didn't know you had something like this."

Ana Maria smiled. "I had enough money from my travels to buy this place just over a year ago. I wanted to be settled down for a while, where everything was constant and I knew what was going to happen day to day. The life of a pirate can be tiresome sometimes."

I smiled and nodded. I knew exactly what she was talking about. The pirate's life was so full of twists and turns and the pirate had to keep moving or find himself facing the gallows. Sometimes that constancy of a normal life was something everybody needed from time to time.

"I have two extra bedrooms, so you two can fight over which one you want," Ana Maria exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

Jack turned to look at me. "You can have the bigger of the two rooms. I don't need a big comfort space."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't care as long as you have a space to sleep in."

Jack nodded. "You've got that one right."

Going into the room that Jack had designated for me, I put away my meager supplies that I brought with me before going back out into the main room, looking for Ana Maria. I found her sitting outside with her back leaning against the house wall. Bending down, I sat down beside her and stretched my legs out.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting out here with you," I said, leaning my head against the wall.

Ana Maria shook her head. "No, of course not. You know you're always welcome to."

"I'll bear that in mind next time," I smiled.

"So why are you really here, Elizabeth?" Ana Maria asked, "Because I know it's more than just defeating Davy Jones and his band of men."

I shrugged. "There's nothing more than that. I need to defeat Davy Jones, or I'll never be at peace."

"Peace is a state of mind," Ana Maria said quietly. "Some people can only have peace if they live a simple, quiet life while others will never find it if they don't travel the world in search of it."

"I guess I forgot what my peace is, because I can't find it anymore," I stated. "I don't know where to look anymore, or where to go. So I'm following someone else's dreams."

Ana Maria put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes and saw concern for what I was doing and hope that I would find it again. I wish I had such hope for myself.

"And did you find your peace before running to the four corners of the earth?" Ana Maria asked.

"I did," I said softly, thinking of Will, "but by the time I found it, it was too late. Time and events tore us apart again."

"Then you must find it again and repair what is lost, Elizabeth," Ana Maria exclaimed. "Because a heart's peace cannot be lost forever because of the stubbornness of a person's mind."

I looked away from my friend. I knew she was right, but it was hard for me to come to a term with her advice with everything that was going on right now. It was a bitter medicine to swallow that was for sure.

"How can go back to him if we're too angry to look each other in the eye?" I finally asked, feeling the tears spill onto my face.

Ana Maria smiled and gave me a gentle hug. "Only fate will tell, Elizabeth. In time, the two of you will realize that love was right all the time and everything else was wrong. Trust in that, Elizabeth. For both of your sakes."

I nodded before standing, wiping the dirt off my clothes. "Thanks for the advice. You're a great friend, Ana Maria, and I couldn't ask for a better one."

"Just go in and have some rest. You've had a long day and you'll have a longer one yet in the upcoming days. We'll talk about everything in the morning," Ana Maria exclaimed.

The two of us said good night and I quietly went back inside and went straight to my room. Despite feeling tired, my mind was quickly running through everything that had happened during the day. Falling onto my bed, I made myself comfortable. My last thought before drifting off to sleep was the hope that Will and I would sort through our problems and find the peace and love that both of us so desperately longed for.

--

**Author's Note:** Short and sentimental, I know, but I had to write it or it just wouldn't flow, if you know what I mean. But I hope everybody's enjoyed the chapter. This will most likely be my last chapter update until I get back from vacation, so I hope everyone can find the patience until I come back. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad everybody didn't give up on me—life can get busy at unexpected intervals.

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy (and if you don't review very often, that's ok, too, I just thank you for reading anyway and I hope you continue reading and maybe do one review to make the writer happy!)


	18. Chapter 18

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Eighteen

The next several days passed in a blur. Early every morning, Ana Maria left to go into Tortuga, sometimes not coming back until late at night. Jack for the most part kept his promise to watch out for me until he could no longer stand my personality and he ran off into Tortuga until the next morning when he'd stagger back to Ana Maria's fully drunk and bloody from the various fights that had erupted.

As for me, I took full advantage of routine. I slept until nine every morning before rising and fixing myself something to eat, then sat out front until the heat became unbearable and then I would go inside to do Ana Maria's chores for her before walking into town for supplies or going off into the woods to get some exercise.

One night, three weeks later, Ana Maria came home earlier for the first time since Jack and I came. Surprisingly, Jack was also home, sitting in the corner having his usual bottle of rum. Crossing the room, Ana Maria sat at the table. Sitting by the fire, I looked at her curiously. I could tell something good had happened by the way her eyes shone.

"Well, what's happened?" Jack finally asked. "You just can't sit there staring at us all night."

Ana Maria smiled lovingly at Jack. "You better watch your tongue there, Jack, look who's the one taking advantage of my place."

Jack shrugged. "Good a place as any. I knew you wouldn't kick us dear souls out after all that we've been through."

Ana Maria rolled her eyes. "I'm only doing this because of Elizabeth…and because I knew you would get yourself in trouble if I didn't take you in."

"Of course. This is the Caribbean, love, what else could you expect?" Jack asked.

I could tell that Ana Maria wanted to say something smart back at him, but chose to ignore his comment. I couldn't help but admire her for this feat. If it were me, I would have sassed him and the teasing and arguing would continue on for a while longer—several hours at tops.

"The Caribbean or not, I have the news that you have been waiting to hear," Ana Maria continued.

I gave Jack a warning look to not say anything stupid before turning back to Ana Maria. "And please tell what this news is. I hope it's good."

"I guess it depends on how you interpret what I'm going to tell you," Ana Maria exclaimed.

"And please tell us," Jack blurted out. "We don't have all day."

Ana Maria glared at Jack for several moments before continuing on. "The good news is that I have found you a ship. The bloke who owned had gotten himself promoted and rewarded with a better ship and needed to get rid of his old one before he could receive the new one. I got it at a fairly reasonable price."

"And how much was the reasonable price?" Jack asked. "I'm sure reasonable prices don't come often or as cheap as you're implying, Ana Maria."

"How I come by my wares is none of your business, Jack Sparrow," Ana Maria said sharply.

"And what is the other piece of news?" I interrupted quickly, not wanting an argument to erupt or Ana Maria to divulge any of her private business.

"I found out about your Commodore Norrington," Ana Maria continued. "He had been here recently and stayed for several weeks. But just last Friday he left for Port Royal saying that he had some 'urgent business' there that couldn't wait."

Silence fell upon the little cabin. I sat in shock, still digesting the news. Norrington had left for Port Royal with some urgent business and that could mean only one thing. He had Davy Jones' heart and he was already on his way to deliver it to the worst person that possibly have it in possession right now. And that person was Cutler Beckett.

I grasped Ana Maria's shoulder fervently. "We must go now, there's no time to lose. Who knows what kind of trouble Norrington has caused by delivering that heart to Port Royal."

Jack crossed his arms. "And where, do you propose that we find a crew, Elizabeth? They just don't magically appear on the ship when you're ready to go."

"Well, you and Will managed a ship together by yourselves without any other crew. It's not entirely impossible," I retorted.

"Trust Will to tell you all of that," Jack exclaimed. "That incident was a string of good lucky between two ships to get us on our way. It wouldn't have happened otherwise."

"Well, you're the man who makes the strings of good luck, so why can't you do it again?" I asked haughtily, unable to see why he was being so hardheaded.

Ana Maria placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I think Jack's right, Elizabeth. It's virtually impossible to steer a ship with just the three of us and we can't rely on good luck to see us through. We'll need to find a strong, sturdy crew."

I sighed exasperatedly. "But we don't have _time_ to find a good crew, and if we're to find one here in Tortuga, well, let's just say it will take a really long time."

"Would you rather make haste and go blindly into this mission and mostly likely fail, or would you rather take the time to make a good plan and win the mission when the enemy thinks they're the safest?" Jack asked.

I looked at Jack defiantly. "If you think that's best, Jack, but personally, I believe we should go now. People's lives are at stake right now, people's very _souls_. Do you want that on your conscience the rest of your life if your plan goes by the wayside?"

Jack smiled broadly. "Not many things stay on my conscience, even when my important plans fail."

I threw up my hands in disgust. "Have it your way, Jack Sparrow. But just remember when everything goes wrong, my conscience will be clear."

Jack bowed slightly in mock modesty. "I will remember that if and when the time comes, Elizabeth Swann."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know why I'm arguing with you." Walking to the front door, I turned back around to face Jack and Ana Maria. "I'm going to go out for a while. Don't expect me until later."

"Elizabeth, it's dangerous out in Tortuga at night," Ana Maria warned. "I don't want you to make any rash actions while you're still angry."

"I've been in Tortuga at night, Ana Maria, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself," I said angrily. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Without another word, I headed out the door. I wanted to be out and alone by myself for a while. Nobody could deny me that privilege.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack called out after me, but I didn't listen. I was already halfway down the lane into town.

Walking quickly, I let my mind run over everything that I had heard. Norrington had been here and I was so close to catching him. Maybe I should have done my own searching so it would have gone faster. It was a little too late now.

As I continued on my way, I couldn't help but notice two figures up ahead of me. Slowing my pace down, I decided to eavesdrop on the conversation to see if they could be trusted before passing them by.

"Well, there's only so many places that she could be," the first voice said.

"Not unless she has found herself the right sort of friends to help her on her away—or to keep her hidden," the second man exclaimed.

I stopped short. The voices sounded so familiar to me, yet I couldn't place where I had heard them before. I kept walking behind them, trying to divulge any more information from them to see who they are.

"Well, you know how that young Turner is, he doesn't want to wait for anybody else's opinion," the first man said. "He wants to do it his way and right away, as well. And he best find what he's looking for, or he'll be severely disappointed. You know how those feisty young man can be, they get disappointed then they do something rash."

I stopped short. Turner. Were they talking about Will? I only knew two Turners and the man's reference to a young Turner could only mean one thing. It meant that Will and his father were in town. Maybe Will truly did love me after all to follow to the ends of the earth.

Not looking where I was going, I found myself tripping on a tree root and fell flat onto my face. I gritted my teeth and was about to get up when two rough pairs of hands grabbed my arms and lifted me up. Tossing my hair out of my eyes, I found myself looking into Pintel and Ragetti's eyes. I sighed with exasperation. I should have known it was the two of them.

Pintel grinned and looked deep into my eyes. "Hello, Poppy. We've been looking for you and you've made your man angry with worry looking all over for you."

I jerked my arms out of their grips. "You let go of me. I don't need help from you."

Pintel narrowed his eyes. "Not unless you want to miss your beloved Will in the process. Tortuga's a busy place at night and it's impossibility to find a single man among thousands."

I shook my head. "I don't trust you. I've got friends that can help me find Will if I need to find him."

Pintel smiled. "We won't be here much longer and you'll miss him yet if you wait. Come with us and we'll take you straight to him."

I recoiled slightly. "How can I trust you?"

Pintel raised his hands in defense. "I'll let you have your hands free so in case we do any rash actions, you'll be free to defend ourselves."

I let my hand rest on the hilt of the sword that I kept on me at all times. "If I have such freedom, can I go back and get a couple of my close friends to come with me? They would be happy to see Will and everybody else again."

Pintel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What kind of friends are these?"

I smiled, proud that I have a weakness. "Oh, you know them quite well. You've been out on the seven seas with them for many years."

"And who are these people if we know them so well?" Ragetti asked.

"Only the famous Captain Jack Sparrow and Ana Maria," I exclaimed triumphantly.

"Did you say Ana Maria?" Pintel asked softly.

I nodded. "The very same."

"We haven't seen her in years, have we, Pintel?" Ragetti asked. "She hasn't paid us her debt yet and she's been eluding us ever since we brought it up onto her."

"Why don't you lead us to ole Jack and the charming Ana Maria," Pintel stated. "And we'll all go together back to Tortuga. And there we can lead you to your Will."

Conscience told me that I shouldn't bring them to Ana Maria's house, but I was desperate to see Will again and have a good long talk with him. I nodded in agreement.

"Fine, we have ourselves an accord," I finally said. Pintel and Ragetti grinned happily.

"Show us the way, then," Pintel exclaimed.

"Follow me then," I answered and soon we were heading back the way I came from just a few minutes earlier. I hoped all would turn out the way I hoped, or I was going to be disappointed.

--

**Author's Note:** Here's the long anticipated chapter eighteen! I hope everybody enjoyed it—I made sure that I wrote a long chapter and it has satisfied everybody. I'm back from vacation and I hope everybody hasn't become too impatient. On another note, I will be starting school in about a week or so and the updates might become sparse than what I usually do, so I hope everybody will be patient with me and I'll update when I can.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I really appreciate it—it keeps me going. I'll update again as soon as I can and don't forget to review—it keeps the writer happy!


	19. Chapter 19

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Nineteen

Reaching Ana Maria's home, I stopped abruptly. Turning around, I looked at the notorious pirates. I couldn't help but shake my head in disgust. They were nasty and all they cared about was advancing their riches. I hoped I wouldn't have to stay with them for long. They didn't seem right, somehow.

"You will have to wait here. I don't think Ana Maria would appreciate two complete strangers bursting in on her," I stated.

Pintel smiled slowly. "I don't think so. We come inside with you. You might go against your promises now."

I sighed. There was no way of getting out of this predicament now. I hoped against hope that Ana Maria wouldn't be mad at me for bringing these two hooligans into her home.

Opening the door, I stepped inside the house with the two pirates following closely behind me. I sighed with relief when I saw Ana Maria sitting in her usual chair, her hands rubbing her forehead gently.

"Ana Maria," I said hesitantly.

Ana Maria looked up, relief flooding her face. "Oh, Elizabeth, we were worried about you! Jack just went out to look for you…"

Her voice drifted off when she caught sight of the two pirates standing behind me. Quickly she stood up and rushed to my side, pulling me close to her.

"Pintel and Ragetti," she growled, anger showing through her voice. "Why are they here, Elizabeth?"

"They told me Will and Bootstrap Bill are here. But they won't take me to them unless I brought them to see you and Jack," I exclaimed. "Please come with us, Ana Maria, I need to see Will again."

Ana Maria looked at Pintel and Ragetti warily. "I don't trust them. They could be lying to you, Elizabeth and they just want to take advantage of you…of us."

"What other choice do we have?" I asked, suddenly angry for Ana Maria's lack of understanding.

Ana Maria shook her head. "No, I won't do it. They could be lying. They might have seen us in town the past few weeks and decided to concoct up some plan to get to here."

Pintel growled. "Listen, woman, you have to come with us. You have a debt to us and we have a debt to Bootstrap to get you back to the Pearl. If you come back with us, consider your debt paid. Or…suffer the consequences in other ways."

Ana Maria clenched her fists in anger. "I don't believe you two. You chase me to all four corners of the earth and then you back me up into a further corner and say that I still owe you even though I know I paid all my debt."

Pintel shrugged. "I'm a pirate, what can you expect?"

"Pirate or not, I vowed I would stay out of your affairs and everybody else's once and for all," Ana Maria stated. "I'm tired of watching out for you all the time."

I stared at Ana Maria in surprise. "You used to watch out for them?"

"Does it matter what I used to do?" Ana Maria retorted. "All that matters now is that they're good for nothing and they're trying to use us."

I shook my head. "Ana Maria…please, whatever happened in the past, can you at least resolve it for a while until we get back to the Pearl?"

I saw Ana Maria's shoulders droop in defeat and I knew that I had won. I grinned broadly and without waiting for another word, I began gathering up my things. Coming out of my room, I went towards the door.

"Let's go now, I think I've got everything," I said eagerly, not noticing nobody else was making for the door.

"We can't go without Jack," Ragetti said. "He was part of the plan, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not breaking my promise to you. I know exactly where to find him and we can pick him up as we head to the Black Pearl."

Pintel shook his head. "I don't buy it."

Ragetti shook his head and rubbed his hand across his nose. "I don't buy it, either, not at all."

I gasp in frustration and put my hands on my hips. "Why are you being so stubborn? I'm doing what you asked for and all you're giving me is grief. Please trust me for once."

"I don't think you should argue with her, mates," Ana Maria said, "she isn't a nice person when she's angry."

"Don't I know it," Pintel growled. "Well, Elizabeth Turner, if I don't see that you go through with our plan, you will find yourself locked away below decks before being thrown out to Davy Jones' locker."

I raise my head defiantly. "You've got my word on it."

Soon the four of us were heading out into the darkness. I could tell Ana Maria was wary and the two pirates wary, but I was elated. I was going to see my Will again. And this time I wasn't going to let anything get between us and what needed to be done that was long overdue.

--

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back and despite the short and crummy chapter, I hope everybody enjoys it. I can't tell you how busy I've been—school's been really hectic. I don't know when my next update will be but I pray everybody will be patient with me. For those who have reviewed the last chapter, I thank you. And for those who have been patiently waiting all this time, I give you multiple thanks for managing it for so long. I promise I'll try and be quicker in my updates, but who knows with my schedules.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	20. Chapter 20

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty

"When you look at yourself from a universal standpoint, something inside you always reminds or informs you that there are bigger and better things to worry about." –Albert Einstein

Walking slowly behind the two pirates, I watched my friend closely. Something seemed odd about how quickly she agreed to come along with the two pirates. It was unlike her to do that—after all, she said that she didn't want to get tangled in with pirates again for a long time.

Snapping out of my thoughts I watched as the lights of Tortuga came slowly closer. Despite my misgivings, I felt my heart beating faster. I was going to see Will again and much sooner than I had thought.

Just as I was about to move more quickly, I felt someone's hand clamp tightly over my mouth. Scared of who the person might be, I struggled violently against the person. Managing to shove the person off I ran several feet before twirling around to see who it was. I gasped in horror.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, Miss Turner," Barbossa exclaimed. "I didn't expect to have the pleasure of seeing you again one last time. After all, you jumped ship as quick as ye pleased las' time I saw ye."

I glared furiously. "Why are you here? Where's Will and Bootstrap? You were supposed to be with them."

Barbossa laughed at my face. "Let's say I paid my debt and I was free to have my other debts paid."

"You're in despicable," I spat. "Is that all you care about—debt that people owe you?"

Barbossa shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I've got to make a living somehow. This is the only reputable business I have left."

"Some business," I huffed.

Ana Maria grabbed my shoulder. "Don't make it worse than it already is," she breathed. "He has cunning despite his show of otherwise."

"Don't I know it?" I whispered back.

Ana Maria looked at me. "Don't make it worse than it already is."

I sighed. I wanted to retort back, but I knew it would be no use. Ana Maria would have no understanding for me at the moment.

"And what business is it tonight, Barbossa?" I asked.

Barbossa smiled softly. "It's only a small matter between your dear friend Ana Maria and me."

"And what makes you think that Ana Maria would want to speak with you? She had her own life now," I exclaimed.

"Only fools would think that sentiment, Miss Turner," Barbossa grinned.

"And what of Will?" I asked, feeling my anger getting the best of me, "and Bootstrap Bill?"

Barbossa said nothing as he took a swig of rum from the bottle that he had with him. I couldn't help but glare at the man. He didn't deserve to live.

"They have moved on," Barbossa finally said, wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve. "They have given up hope on ever finding you…again."

Before I could stop myself, I lunged at Barbossa. It was a failed hope as Pintel and Ragetti grabbed me on my arms to stop me from going any farther.

"You liar," I screamed at him, still struggling against the two pirates' grip. "They wouldn't have given up even with the whole British fleet behind him."

Barbossa cocked his head. "And that, my dear, is where you are wrong. You should have thought about that before jumping ship. Wouldn't you agree, my love?"

"I don't believe you," I growled.

"It's too late for those sentiments, my dear," Barbossa mocked. He turned to Pintel and Ragetti. "Take her to our headquarters and make sure she doesn't escape. I have some business with Ana Maria that cannot wait."

I managed to shove Pintel and Ragetti off long enough to walk closer to Barbossa. I wasn't through with the pirate yet.

"And what of Jack Sparrow?" I asked. "I'm sure you have something to do with his disappearance."

Barbossa laughed. "Jack Sparrow? I have nothing more to do with Jack Sparrow than with a prisoner without a name."

My eyes widened in surprise and anger. "You didn't, you foul, slimy ba—"

Barbossa clamped his fist over my mouth. "You wouldn't know whether I did or not. You wouldn't have any proof."

Before I could say any more, I felt two pairs of hands roughly putting a clothe over my eyes and pulling me away. I had been caught again and there didn't seem to be any hope or escape this time.

--

**Author's Note:** I have finally managed to find the time to write chapter twenty for you all. I hope that everybody liked it despite its shortness. I'm on winter break now so I'll manage to have more chapters coming out as my inspiration and time will allow. Thanks to all who have reviewed, you don't know much it keeps me on the right track for my stories. I promise I'll try and get personal thanks in the next chapter, but I'm not promising anything.

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll keep reading the story and I'll update when I can.


	21. Chapter 21

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty One

Like in all the holding pens that I had ever been in, this one was cold, dank and way too small for my liking. I couldn't have hoped for more. Turning around as I was shoved mercilessly into my new home, I watched as Pintel slammed the door shut and locked the door, a satisfied spreading across his ugly face.

"You always seemed to get yourself into trouble, don't you, Poppy?" Pintel asked.

I glared angrily at him. "Not as much as you'll be in once I get back to my father."

Ragetti, who was leaning against the steel cage, laughed heartily. "Do you honestly think that your father can help you out of the mess that you're in right now?"

"My father is the governor of Port Royal," I said through clenched teeth. "He can do anything as long as it's in the benefit of his people."

"And what do you think the people benefit from him, Poppy?" Pintel asked. "Do you really think your father has everyone's benefit at heart when he let the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow have a day's head start, causing threat to the people of Port Royal?"

"Jack Sparrow is a good man," I growled. "He would never heart a man unless for a good reason."

"Reasons got nothing ter do with it," Pintel exclaimed. "Does he ever give you a reason to trust him?"

"Yes he has," I said instantly. "He might seem to go against a person sometimes to gain the trust of another temporarily, but he always does it for the people he's most loyal to."

Pintel put his ugly face as close to mine as he could. "And who is he most loyal to, Elizabeth Turner? How can you trust a man's word?"

I said nothing, but I could see his point. But deep down, I knew that Pintel and Ragetti were lying. They wanted me to turn against the people that I trusted and kept close to my heart. But I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of an argument.

Pintel pulled away and looked at me with disgust. He must have seen my apprehension in my face.

"You will find out some day, Miss Turner, that trust can be broken even when you think you've got the person figured out," Pintel growled.

Without another word, Pintel and Ragetti walked out of the cave, leaving me to contemplate my thoughts. It seemed I was in there for less than five minutes when a hand clamped down tightly over my mouth. Panicking, I struggled for several moments before stopping with exhaustion.

"I knew you would warm up to me," the voice said behind me.

Turning my head slightly, I could see a head full of dreads, a bandanna tied on his head and warm, friendly eyes. It could be only one person.

"Jack!" I exclaimed when he finally let go of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the general vicinity, didn't you know?" Jack asked sarcastically. "I'm here for the same reasons as you are, love."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" I exclaimed. "We just can't sit here and wait for our fates."

Jack smiled broadly. "No, we can't, and I've got the answer."

"And what are you going to do, Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked, "Magic us out of here?"

"No, but look here, savvy?" Jack twirled his fingers up at towards his face. I gasped when I saw a glint of silver in the light. It was a key.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"That's only between me and myself, love," Jack exclaimed.

Without saying another word, he went over to the door, and unlocked it. The door swung open with a gentle creak.

I shook my head. "You're mad, Jack, but I have to say that sometimes you have the brains of a genius."

Jack nodded. "I don't know about you, but I really want to get as far away from here as possible. The ship is waiting."

"What about Will—and Bootstrap?" I asked.

"Just follow me," Jack stated and soon disappeared outside into the darkness. I followed behind him just as silently. All I wanted was to see Will again.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty One for everybody, I hope it's to everybody's liking. I know it's a little short and the ending kind of sucks, but I couldn't think of how else to end it. Thanks for everybody's reviews for the last chapter and thanks for everybody's patience, I know how hard it is to wait for an author to update. I'm trying as hard as I can, I promise.

In the meantime, I hope you like the story so far and thanks again for the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can. Happy reading!


	22. Chapter 22

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty-Two

The walk into town was excruciating. Despite my constant running around, I still wasn't in shape and I was breathing heavily by the time we reached harbor. I wanted to tell Jack to slow down, but I knew that time was counting against us and we needed to get as far away as possible.

Jack stopped and I slouched against a nearby pole, gasping for breath. I knew that once I got home for good, I was staying home and not moving for a long time. All this exercise was too much exercise for a delicate body like mine.

"Here we are," Jack said, pulling on my arm. "We have to go now."

I gasped. "How much farther is it?"

"Only a short way, love," Jack exclaimed. "In a minute you can have all the rest that you like, but I promise you we need to move now."

I rolled my eyes. I never knew what was going through that pirate's mind, but I knew one thing about him. Jack Sparrow could be crazy, but inside all craziness laid a genius. No matter how hard it was to see sometimes.

As we walked ahead, I saw two figures coming towards us. As they came closer, I realized that it was Will and Bootstrap Bill. Never had I been gladder to see any other two people.

Rushing towards Will, I threw my arms around him, smothering him with kisses. All the anger that I had held against him melted away from me. I didn't care what happened now, I was just glad to be with the one man who loved me for who I was and wouldn't stop at the ends of the earth to find me. I had been so blind.

"Oh, Will, I've missed you so much," I said in between kisses. "Please forgive me for being so stupid about everything. I love you so much."

Will brushed his hand gently across my face and I stopped long enough to look into his loving eyes. I could've been lost in those eyes forever for all I knew or cared. There wasn't any other person I wanted to be with more than him.

"There is nothing to forgive, Elizabeth," Will exclaimed. "I could never stop loving you even if you hated me forever."

I couldn't help but smile. Will was such a gentleman. He would be able to make anybody's dream come true. But yet he chose to make mine.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for romancing under the stars with candlelit dinners in the distance harbor of a romantic city. But right now, I hope it's in everybody's best interest to get away from here as quick as we can."

Will turned towards him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I could see the twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his face. I had never seen him so happy before. I didn't want the moment to end and was a little upset at Jack for upsetting it. But I knew the source of his concern and I also knew we had to leave as quickly as possible.

Bootstrap Bill stepped foreword, an amused smile on his face. In his eyes, I could tell he was pleased for the choice that his son had made and the love for both me and his son wrapped into one. And somewhere inside of me was relieved. Someone had accepted my choice unquestionably.

"Let's say we go, savvy?" Jack asked, desperation in his eyes.

I nodded. "Let's go. The sooner we leave, the better."

Will took hold of my hand as we quickly weaved in and out of people. It was a beautiful night, yet hid the danger that lurked around the corner. I stopped suddenly. I had just remembered something.

Will turned and looked at me curiously. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"Ana Maria, we can't leave her here with those men!" I exclaimed.

Jack looked at me impatiently. "We have no time to stop and be the hero now, Elizabeth. It would be more disaster to stay than to leave. Ana Maria can take care of herself."

"But what if they do something to her?" I said.

"She's been in predicaments before now, Elizabeth," Jack stated, his patience wearing thin. "She knows what's she's doing and what's in it for her. We can't do anything more for her."

My stance slipping away, I nodded my head in obedience. "What ever you say, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Jack gave a nod. "Good, we have an accord, then."

Without another word, we slipped into the darkness. I could only hope that we would all get through this alive and unharmed.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty two for everybody! I've been busy with many different things, including writing other fan fiction stories. So if you've managed to wait patiently for several weeks, I thank you for it and I'll update as soon as you can. And if you've just read this story, I hope you continue reading it.

Thanks again, and I'll update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


	23. Chapter 23

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty Three

The ship cut through the water silently. I was standing at the bow of the ship watching the stars and thinking about everything that had happened. I shivered and pulled the coat that Will had given me around me tighter. It was so cold out here. It was funny how even in the hottest climates it could plummet into freezing temperatures.

As I huddled in my coat, I felt a hand coil around my waist. Somehow I knew that it was Will. There was no one else who could make me safe with their presence. I didn't know how I could become as stupid as to throw Will away, as I constantly reminded myself.

"Why are you standing out here in the cold?" Will asked, whispering in my ear, making it tickle.

I snuggled back against Will, allowing my head to rest against his chest. "I was thinking about you."

"I hope it was good thoughts," Will answered, allowing to drape his other arm across my shoulders, keeping me warm.

"How could I have any other thoughts than good ones about you?" I asked, enjoying the outdoorsy smell of him.

"You didn't seem to think too highly of me not too long ago," Will reminded me gently.

I sighed. "Maybe I'm having too many adventures. I'm not used to running around saving people."

"Maybe that's why we have women stay at home," Will teased, "because they are too delicate."

"Do you think of me as delicate, then?" I asked. "Because you have fallen in love with the wrong woman to be chasing around the world for."

Will hugged me close. "I would have loved you anyway even if you _were_ delicate. But I am afraid that you have the stuff of a true adventurer. And I couldn't ask for anything less."

"I know you wouldn't. For I am a seductress, a goddess from another realm," I said in a mysterious voice.

Will chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were."

I smiled softly and turned around to face Will. I rubbed my hand gently against the side of his face. He needed a shave, his face was getting rougher by the day, but at the same time it was a comforting feeling, one that tickled gently against my hand. He looked better the way he was, anyway.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "I don't know how I could live without you."

Will said nothing, just kissed my lips gently, allowing himself to linger. I felt fluttery sensation in my stomach. I had kissed Will many times before, yet it gave me the thrills every time I kissed him, as if this was our very first kiss together. Whoever he was with before had taught him well.

I felt Will drop his kiss from my lips and began kissing me gently on my cheek, my neck, and finally my shoulders. I gasped and pulled him closer. I didn't want him to stop, this was a sensation I had never experienced before and I wanted to keep going.

Will suddenly pulled away from me and in the darkness I could see his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. I knew that this was his first time as well in doing anything so bold.

"I, I'm so sorry," Will stammered. "Forgive me for being so foreword. I was too bold."

I placed a gentle finger on his lips and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Nothing can be too bold now."

Without another word, Will gently picked me off my feet and swept downstairs into my stateroom. It became the best night of my night. He was so gentle in every move he made and as he kissed me, I couldn't help but think that our lives would be forever different.

Several hours later, Will finally pulled away and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. I moved closer to him and put an arm around him, giving him one last, tender kiss before he fell asleep. I sighed happily. Nothing could have been more perfect.

Unable to sleep, I got out of bed as quietly as I could and dawned my clothes and a heavy coat. Silently, I crept out of the room and headed towards the top deck. As I made my way down the deck, I could feel someone watching me.

Turning around, I found that it was Jack. I gave him a small smile, wondering what he was doing up at this hour.

"Did you have a lovely night?" he asked and it was then that I realized that Jack had seen Will and I on deck and then watched in desperation as Will carried me downstairs.

"I had a lovely night, thank you," I answered. "But Jack, there was never anything between us, truly. I love you as a brother, as a friend. Please don't take it seriously. I have loved far longer and deeper than you and I will ever know."

"You're right, I won't," Jack said bitterly. "I hope you two will enjoy your time together and will be happy together for as long as you live."

I touched Jack's shoulder gently. "Please, Jack, don't do this to yourself. You'll only make it worse for yourself."

"No, it's ok. I will be quite alright by morning."

Without another word, Jack walked away before entering the captain's quarters. I felt my heart tear apart. I hated to see Jack so heartbroken, but I loved Will more than anyone could know.

Turning back around, I headed back to where Will was sound asleep. Right now I needed the calming presence of the man I loved deeply. Nothing else could help me more.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty Three for everybody, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know many of you were asking for a little more romance with Will and Elizabeth and there you have it. I hope it satisfies you.

Thanks to everybody who's reviewed, your reviews really do help me keep my stories going. I'll update as soon as I can and in the meantime, don't forget to review!


	24. Chapter 24

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty Four

The next morning, I woke up with Will's arms coiled around me. Moving my head ever so slightly, I could see that Will was still deep in sleep. I smiled softly. There was something so completely and utterly right about waking up in his arms. There wasn't any doubt that Will was my true love and soul mate.

But there was still one person who tickled the back of my mind and that was Jack. The man could make a person feel guilty even though something wasn't meant to be. I would have to talk to him later this morning.

Slowly, Will's eyes fluttered open, his eyes still showing tiredness from our excursion from last night. I smiled at the sight of him and kissed him gently on the lips. Will was utterly irresistible.

"Good morning, Will," I said, brushing Will's hair out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he said, yawning. I couldn't help but laugh softly.

I snuggled closer to Will, enjoying the warmth of his body. "Last night was crazy."

"But it was worth it, wouldn't you say?" Will asked.

"I wouldn't change a thing in the world," I hesitated, "I think Jack is jealous of us."

Will looked at me curiously. "Why would you say that?"

"I was up on deck a little while after you fell asleep and Jack was up there. He saw us up there last night and I think he took it personally that I am in love with you."

"And why should that matter to us?" Will asked before sitting up and stretching his arms behind his head.

I toyed with the edge of the blanket. "Because I think he's in love with me and I think secretly he was hoping that someday I would feel the same and we would get married."

"But you aren't, are you?" Will said and in his eyes, I could see the panic rising in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No, of course not. I could never be in love with Jack like that. That love belongs to only you."

Will sighed with relief. "Well, thank goodness for that. I don't know what would have happened if I had found out differently."

"Don't worry about it, Will," I reassured him, "I could never love anyone else but you."

The two of us fell into a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but think that this is what my father felt for my mother. Before my mother had died, I had always admired the love that my parents had for each other. They were truly meant for each other. I wanted the same thing to happen between Will and me.

Finally, Will got out of bed and began putting his clothes back on. I watched him silently, admiring the meticulous and gentle way he put them back on. Will was truly a blacksmith, with a love and care for everything he loved.

"You know what, I think you would make a really great father," I stated.

Will glanced at me, cocking an eyebrow. "Is that so, Miss Elizabeth? Are you thinking about babies already when we haven't even finished our adventures?"

I giggled. "No, I don't want to have any right now. It was just a thought."

"Well, I'll give you just a thought," Will said and without another word, he dived onto the bed, smothering me with kisses.

I laughed. "Ok, enough, you had your revenge."

Will laughed and tumbled to the foot of the bed before sitting up. "You better get up; my father might be coming in any second with the orders to get up on deck."

"Yes, sir," I exclaimed, still giggling.

Just then, the door swung open and Bootstrap Bill stepped into the room. I gasped and pulled the covers over my shoulders, as I was still in my nightgown. Will looked at me as if he knew that was going to happen.

Bootstrap Bill looked at the both of us curiously. "Am I intruding on something here?"

Will stood and cleared his throat. "No, of course not, father. I was just coming in to see if Elizabeth was awake yet. Today's going to be a long day, of course."

"You had to see if Elizabeth was awake by taking your shoes off? That is a new strategy that I didn't know before," Bootstrap Bill exclaimed.

Will's face was turning bright red and I could feel my own face heating from my own embarrassment. How we to tell were Will's father that his only son had been in my room all night and half the morning?

"Well, I was in such a hurry to see if she was alright that I didn't have time to put my shoes on," Will exclaimed. "So I carried them with me. I knew she had a trying time for the past couple of days and I wanted to make sure she wasn't traumatized."

From looking at him, I could tell Bootstrap Bill didn't believe a word his son said. But thankfully, he didn't push the matter further. Maybe he didn't want to push any further and get too many pieces of information that he didn't really want to know.

"In any case, I will need the two of you to report to the top deck as soon as you can. We will need all the help that we can get to get back to Port Royal," Bootstrap Bill said curtly.

Will nodded. "I will go now with you, father."

Bootstrap Bill put a hand on Will's shoulder. "Not until you put your boots on, son. Nothing is more important than your boots."

Walking toward the doorway, Bootstrap Bill turned to face us. "And you could practice in making things a little less obvious. You don't know who could come in and start asking questions."

As he left, Will turned back to me, his face as red as it could be. I wanted to laugh at him but for the embarrassment that I also felt. Who knew things could go so wrong?

Will cleared his throat. "I suppose I better head up on deck and help Jack and my father. I'll see you in a while, yeah?"

"Yes, I suppose so," I sighed, unwilling for our short time together to end so quickly.

Will bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. "I promise things will work out. Once we get all this sorted out, we'll have the most perfect wedding you could ever dream of."

I smiled. "Anywhere with you in it is perfect, Will Turner. I couldn't ask for anything less."

Will trailed his finger gently down my cheek before putting his boots back on. Without another word, he left the room, allowing me get dressed in private.

I sighed before throwing back the covers and getting up to get dressed. As much as I wanted it to last, I knew that reality had to come back into focus. There were people to save and others to defeat. And they weren't going to wait for anyone else.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty Four for everyone. I hope you like it so far. Thanks to **Smithy** for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I'll update as soon as I can and in the meantime, don't forget to review!


	25. Chapter 25

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty Five

It took the whole day to get to Port Royal. As Jack, Will, and Bootstrap Bill helped the crew tie the ship to the dock, I took in the familiar sights of the place that I had spent most of childhood in. Seeing it again made me realize how much I had missed the place. Port Royal was more home to me than London had ever been.

I stopped my reminiscing when I saw Will come towards me. As he stopped in front of me, he gave me a gentle, yet passionate kiss, one that I didn't want to stop. Will eventually pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"I can tell that you missed Port Royal," he said as he stroked my hair.

"I didn't realize how much I missed it," I answered, turning my gaze back towards the little sea town.

"I've missed it too. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't have found me," Will exclaimed.

The meaning of Will's words weren't lost on me. If I hadn't found him floating in the water that day I first came to Port Royal, he would have died, but we also would never have met and fallen in love if my father's ship didn't happen to float by.

"Hey, it's time to go, or are you going to stand there all night?" Jack yelled.

Will sighed and gave me a look. "I guess we better go, or our dear Captain Jack will have a fit."

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't give him such a hard time, he can't help himself."

"How can I when someone's after my only love in the world?" Will asked as he kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Will said nothing, just took my hand as we headed down the gangplank towards the town that I had grown up in. As we finally reached shore, I could tell that Jack was getting more nervous each step we took. I couldn't blame him—Jack wasn't very well renowned in Port Royal, only as an infamous pirate that needed to be squashed quickly.

I stopped suddenly and looked around us. Will looked at me curiously.

"Is there anything wrong, Elizabeth?" Will asked, concern showing through his eyes.

"Where's your father? Isn't he coming with us?" I said.

Will's face darkened. "He's not coming with us; I thought you would have known that. Not many people would appreciate him for who he was with his looks."

Suddenly I realized that Bootstrap Bill was still under Davy Jones' curse. I had grown so used to Bootstrap Bill that I had forgotten that he didn't look normal. How foolish I had become to be so insensitive to other people's problems.

Jack glared at the two of us. "What's the matter with the two of you? I don't like being here at all and here you two are prolonging my pain."

"I don't know what your problem is today, Jack, but I think you're being a little two irrational," Will exclaimed angrily. "Couldn't you just relax and enjoy yourself?"

"How can I relax when I'm trying to save both of your asses and you're just griping back at me," Jack all but shouted. "I've nearly died on several occasions to keep you two alive! Maybe I should just give up now and go along on my merry way. I certainly had an easier life before I you two came into my life!"

"Well—" Will began.

"Elizabeth!" a voice cried out. "Elizabeth! Oh, thank God, you're alive! I thought you were dead!"

I gasped in surprise as my father came pushing through the crowd toward me. Of all the people I expected to see out on the street, I didn't expect to see my father here. Pulling away from Will and Jack, I ran into my father's arms hugging him tightly. I hadn't realized how much I missed the man who was forced to raise me on his own for so many years.

"I've missed you so much, daddy," I cried smothering him with kisses.

My father laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "I've missed you, too, Elizabeth."

"There's so much I need to tell you, that we need to talk about and discuss," I exclaimed, pulling away from my father.

Will and Jack came up beside me, looking tentatively at the most powerful man in Port Royal. As the two of them stood on either side of me, my father looked down at them with disdain. He still hadn't forgiven them for what they had put me through a little over a year ago.

My father turned towards me. "You're still running around with this riffraff?"

"They're not riffraff, father," I pleaded. "Jack is a good man and Will is the love of my life. I can't imagine not having them in my life."

"Still, with all due respect to Mr. Turner and Mr. Sparrow, I don't like you running around with the low life of society. You have everything you could ever hope for and you choose the low life," my father stated. "Wouldn't you want to live a life of certainty and protection?"

I lifted my chin up stubbornly. "Then I would be living a lie, father. _My_ life would be a lie. And that would do the world injustice where good people and hope still exist, small as it might be."

"Unfortunately Elizabeth, you have not yet come of age and what I say goes," my father said suddenly in a stern voice.

"What are you saying?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm saying that you are to come home with me and you are not to see this boy again, or this," my father looked at Jack in disgust, "completely and utter filth. You have better prospects than William Turner, Elizabeth."

I felt a pair of hands grab me and cover my mouth as I watched in horror as four people grabbed and restrained Will and Jack. I struggled against the hands who bound me, but I couldn't get free.

Will struggled against his captors. "Swann, you lying bastard! I love her! You promised her to me!"

My father looked at Will sadly. "I'm sorry, son. Unfortunately some things change." My father turned to the captors. "You know where to take Turner and Sparrow," he then turned to my captor, "take Elizabeth back home and make sure she's locked in her room and guarded, both at the door and at the window. I can't afford losing her again."

"Aye, sir," the man said and he struggled to struggle me back home. As I struggled to get free and get to Will, the two of us locked eyes, both reflecting what was in each other's eyes: fear and hopelessness of what was to come in the future.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty Five for everybody. I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter. I've been updating as fast as I could, if anybody could tell, because I'm getting really excited for this story, just because I'm liking how it's progressing, and I hope everybody agrees.

To **Smithy**—as to your comments, Elizabeth had gotten up after Will had fallen asleep and got dressed and went up on deck. I kind of implied that she put her nightgown back on before she went back to be when she went back to her cabin room. As to Will the next morning, he had gotten up and started getting dressed before Bootstrap came in so he was halfway decent when he came in. I hope that answers your questions.

As to everyone else, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!


	26. Chapter 26

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty Six

Under normal circumstances, my room would have been a welcoming sight. But now, as I was shoved mercilessly into it, my own room felt like nothing more than a prison. I turned back to my captor, who was watching me from the doorway.

"Where are they taking Will and Jack?" I demanded.

The man grinned back at me. "Where do you think they're going?"

It was a stupid question and I knew where they were taking the two most important people in my life. To the Port Royal prison where sickness and low life infested. Suddenly my situation couldn't have been more desperate.

"When will my father come to see me?" I asked.

"When the time is most appropriate," the man stated and he closed the door swiftly in my face.

I glared furiously at the closed door. Just when I thought we were finally getting somewhere, something else caused a glitch to make us get behind and every minute that we got behind could turn deadly.

Someone in the street screamed loudly. Rushing to the window, I threw it open and looked down at the madhouse that the street had turned into. But through the maddening crowd, I could see one familiar face. Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Get out m' way ye scallywags!" Bootstrap growled. "I've m' own business to tend to."

And amazingly, the crowds did as he said. They probably didn't want to anger this man who obviously came from the sea. To them, Bootstrap Bill confirmed all beliefs that Davy Jones and his murderess crew existed.

"Bootstrap!" I screamed. "Bootstrap, over here!"

Without another word, Bootstrap Bill strode over to my window. Effortlessly, he climbed up into my room. Throwing my arms around him, I hugged him tightly. Never had I ever been so happy to see anyone in my life.

Bootstrap Bill pulled away from me. "We have to leave now. There isn't much time."

"But what about Will and Jack?" I asked.

Before Bootstrap Bill could say anything, the door to my room swung open. My father and the guard strode in. When my father saw Bootstrap, he stopped short.

"What's all this madness?" my father asked.

"He's one of Davy Jones' own," the guard exclaimed in panic. "We can't stay here!"

"But he's got my daughter!" my father roared.

"Father, please!" I exclaimed. "He's alright; he's Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will's father."

"All the reason for you to get away from him. Like father, like son, as they say," my father stated. "If the young Will's father's a part of Davy Jones' party, then who knows what your young Will's like."

"But you know what Will's like," I cried. "You couldn't find a more decent gentleman!"

Bootstrap Bill put a hand on my shoulder. "This isn't the time to argue, Elizabeth. You're father is caught in the web of society more than you know and whoever's pulling your father's strings are pulling too hard. You mustn't get yourself entangled as well. My son needs you now."

I felt the tears running down my face and I couldn't stop sobbing. How could one woman, still a girl at heart, choose between two men whom she loved so much? How could one choose between her father and her lover?

"We must leave _now_, Elizabeth," Bootstrap Bill said, pulling at my shoulder.

I grabbed my father's hand, pulling him towards me. "Father," I cried, "come with me. There are others who can protect you, which can help us end this madness that we have found ourselves in."

My father gently pulled away from me. "My place is here, Elizabeth. Just as your place is where your heart knows best. You know your way."

The guard turned to my father. "Governor Swann, you mean to let her go…with this man? You know the task set upon you, sir, and they won't take this lightly."

"I know my task, so it would do to remember your place, sir," my father said sharply.

"I will not have it!" the guard yelled and started towards Bootstrap Bill and me.

"Elizabeth, jump!" Bootstrap Bill yelled.

Grabbing my arm he literally lifted me off the ground and jumped out the window. Before we disappeared over the edge, my eyes locked with my father's. And in those eyes I saw both hope and despair. And the knowing look that our roads and lives would be forever changed.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty Six for everyone. It's a bit short than what I've been updating, but I feel it was necessary. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, I didn't know the story had become so beloved by everyone and it's given me hope that I can manage to keep going with this story and someday I'll be able to finish. So thanks again.

So other than my nostalgia, I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I'll update when I can. Don't forget to review!


	27. Chapter 27

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bracing for the fall that would surely break every bone in my body, I was shocked when Bootstrap landed effortlessly on his two feet without so much as a scratch. As he placed me on my feet, I could hear the roar of exasperation from the guard whose prey had slipped through his fingers.

Bootstrap pulled at my shoulder. "It's time to go now, Elizabeth. No need to look at what has passed."

Silently we stole through the darkened alleyways. I felt myself tiring and I wondered how much further we were going to go when Bootstrap stopped suddenly. Keeping myself from falling, I grabbed onto the back of Bootstrap's shoulders. Steadying myself, I let go and walked around him. Looking at where we stopped, I realized where we were.

I turned to Bootstrap. "Why are we at the blacksmith's? What use do we have here?"

Bootstrap cleared his throat. "You are to stay here tonight. I will go on to get Will and Jack and we will meet you here. This is where we will be safe until we figure out what to do next."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Wouldn't they be looking for us here?"

"They won't be looking where it is most obvious," Bootstrap stated. "This is where they will least expect it. We are safe here."

I sighed and nodded. There could be no arguing with logic. Bootstrap took my arm gently and led me inside. Amazingly Mr. Brown was sober and had been up waiting for us. That was a miracle in of itself.

"I'm sorry about all this, Brown," Bootstrap exclaimed. "But under the circumstances, I'm sure you understand."

"I can only do my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown said. "I know yer son well, and I couldn't do anything less for those who know him best."

Bootstrap nodded and turned to look at me. In his eyes I could see tenderness for me that I hadn't noticed before. I had become the daughter that he never had. There was no doubt that he approved me to be with Will.

"I will be back soon," Bootstrap smiled. "Do not worry about Will and Jack; they have strength in them that will keep them alive."

I returned his smile and nodded. "I've come to expect no less from them. I know them too well to think differently."

Bootstrap laughed and gently stroked my cheek. "I'm so glad you have come to care for them as I have. I couldn't have asked for a better woman to be with my son. I know you make him happy, I see it in the way he treats you and talks about you when you aren't alone. He would die defending you."

Not knowing what to say, I couldn't help but smile, pleased at Bootstrap's words. The man was so much like Will and I could see the two of them had spent much time together before they were separated. Like father, like son, indeed.

Kissing me on the forehead, Bootstrap left the building without another word. I watched him leave, feeling the love for the men that had come into my life. Feeling a soft tap on my shoulder, I turned to face Mr. Brown.

"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping," he said.

Walking across the blacksmith shop, Mr. Brown led me to a small room off the side of the shop. Turning to me, he gave a small smile.

"This is it," Mr. Brown stated. "This is where your young Mr. Turner lived. It's small but comfortable."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Brown. I'm sure your services to this community will be rewarded someday."

Mr. Brown nodded. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

I went into the room and closed the door quietly. Turning around, I breathed in deeply. It still smelled of Will after all of this time. And for me, that couldn't have been better.

Crossing the room, I sat on the bed that was nestled in the corner. Despite its small size, it was quite comfortable. Stretching out, I got myself comfortable. Soon I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

In what seemed like only several minutes, I felt a hand brush across my face. I opened my eyes slowly and widened them even further when I saw who it was.

"Will, you're back," I breathed.

Will smiled softly. "Yes, I am here. And I'm lucky to be here at all. I thought I wouldn't make it out alive."

"We all think that at some point," I said.

"Only a small few whose lives are forever entangled in those whose lives need saving," Will stated.

"Where is Jack?" I asked.

"Outside with my father," Will replied. "We are alone here."

"Don't you want to be with your father? You haven't seen each other in years," I said.

Will shook his head. "Right now the only person I want to be with is you. You are my first priority."

Will then kissed me on the lips. Sighing with pleasure, I pulled him closer to me, our kiss deepening. I couldn't stop even if someone had me at gunpoint. Will groaned and soon he slid into the bed with me. But just as quickly, the kiss ended.

"Elizabeth," he breathed. "I can't do this. I already feel guilty about last time."

I pulled him closer to me, nestling gently against him as I kissed him deeply. Pulling away slightly, I looked deeply into his eyes.

"There can never be anything to be guilty about, Will Turner," I whispered. "Don't ever stop."

Lifting himself onto his arm, Will kissed me deeply, more fervently. With his hand, Will gently moved his hand down my body, eventually sliding his arm underneath me and gently pulled my clothes off me.

I groaned with pleasure. He made the most simple of things seem the most important things in the world. Pulling his own clothes off, Will pressed gently against me, his kisses becoming more passionate and fervent.

As he entered me, I rose up to meet him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Kissing him, I pulled him closer, close enough that we could barely move. If my father only knew what was happening, he wouldn't have sent me out into the world so willingly.

Hours later, Will finally pulled away. He was obviously exhausted and I couldn't blame him. Our days weren't necessarily peaceful.

Nestling closer to him, I could feel the heat and sweat sliding off him. In an odd way, it was comforting. I wished the moment could last forever.

Using his free hand, Will brushed my damp hair out of my eyes, giving me another tender, loving kiss.

"Marry me, Elizabeth," Will whispered. "I couldn't live without you."

I rubbed my hand across Will's face. "I would marry you a thousand times over, William Turner."

Will smiled and gave me another kiss. I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven. I couldn't have been more happier. Suddenly, Will got up and began dressing. Sitting up, I wrapped the quilt that had been on the bed tightly around me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I just realized I have some things that I must see to," Will answered, never stopping.

"What things?" I exclaimed. "You've only just arrived and we can't go anywhere for a while."

Will looked into my eyes. "Yes, but there is other things I must do. I need to talk with my father."

"But you just said you didn't need to talk with your father," I started, but Will put a hand on my mouth.

"Things change, Elizabeth," Will said.

Giving me a kiss, Will left the room, closing the door behind me. I fell back onto the bed. I could understand his need to talk to his father, but I was still angry and upset at him. I wanted to be with Will as much as possible. There was no knowing what was going to happen tomorrow. Things certainly did change, and not always for the better.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty Seven for everyone. I made it extra long for you guys with some added spice to the soup with some more romance. I thought it was fitting because they're not going to have much time in the future if I stay on course. If I made things a little too detailed, I'm sorry, it just happened that way for some odd reason. The characters will write themselves, as they say.

Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who have reviewed, I really do appreciate it. One can never tell a person too much how much they appreciate reviews.

So anyways, thanks again. I'll update when I can. Don't forget to review!


	28. Chapter 28

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty Eight

Dawn rose early the next morning, yet I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to curl up under my blankets and never get out again. I was still tired from the past two days and nights, but that wasn't the only reason I didn't get up. I also felt ashamed.

Ashamed for the things that I had done without thinking, the foolish things that I had known better not to do. And now I risked shaming my father and losing Will.

Standing up to get dressed, I felt a wave of nausea hit me. Gasping, I fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't afford to be sick now.

The nausea finally passing, I managed to get up and get dressed. Stumbling out of the room, I felt my head beginning to spin wildly and I fell to my knees forcing myself not to vomit. I felt someone rushing to my side and helping me to my feet.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Jack said, keeping a firm grip on my arms so I wouldn't fall.

I gasped as tears fell swiftly down my cheeks. "I don't know. I was getting up and all of a sudden I felt sick."

Jack said nothing, just guided me to the blacksmith table and helped me sit down on the chair. As I sat down, I looked up into his face and saw that it had darkened with concern. I rarely saw any emotion in his face and this sudden concern for me made me tremble. Something must be truly wrong if Jack was this emotional.

Bootstrap and Will suddenly came through blacksmith doors. They obviously had a heart to heart talk because Will seemed happier, more light of foot. His smile disappeared quickly, however when he saw me sitting with Jack half-heartedly patting my back, trying to make me feel better. He rushed over to where I sat and knelt down in front of me, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" he asked.

"She was having the queasies a bit when she came out of her room, so I brought her over here," Jack exclaimed.

Bootstrap walked over, standing beside his son. He gave me a knowing look, as if he knew the cause of my sickness. Whatever it was, I wished he would tell me so I could put my mind at ease. I certainly didn't want to come down with any dreaded sickness.

"Should we go for the doctor?" Will asked, his eyes full of concern as he pressed a hand hard against my forehead.

"The streets are too dangerous for us to go out right now," Bootstrap Bill said, "they are still looking for us."

Will stood and looked at his father. "But we cannot stay here and watch her die! I will not have it! I love her, father."

Bootstrap chuckled. "I don't think she's going to die any time soon, my dear boy. Might be a little bit uncomfortable for a while, but she'll live."

I looked up at Bootstrap in horror. "You cannot be saying that I'm—"

Bootstrap chuckled and shook his head, patting my cheek. "Ah, don't mind me, child. I don't know any doctoring'. You might just be sick is all."

Will looked back and forth between me and his father. He obviously didn't understand what had passed between Bootstrap and I. And until I knew for sure, I wasn't going to get Will's hopes up.

Still chuckling, Bootstrap Bill helped me to my feet. "No matter. I say until we can get a doctor, we should pack you off to bed."

"But I'm perfectly alright. It was just a passing thing, as it were. I'll be alright. I've just had too many long days."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "By the looks of things, it wasn't a passing thing. And if it's something that you're going to pass on to the rest of us, I don't want you anywhere around me."

I looked at Jack curiously. He never seemed to be the type to throw insults at the ones he loved best. But then again, Jack hadn't seemed himself in the past couple of days. I guess you could never really trust a pirate after all.

Will wrapped an arm around my waist. "Don't mind Jack, Elizabeth. He's just sore he can't have the most beautiful woman on in the world. He's green with envy."

Jack glared at Will. "Are you calling me jealous? Because I've never been jealous in my life, laddie boy. I could never be jealous of a pretty lady like Elizabeth."

Bootstrap Bill laughed. "I think you're lying to save face there, Jack. I can remember many occasions when it was just the opposite."

Jack scowled. "That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow for you, Bootstrap, you mark my words."

Bootstrap Bill bowed slightly. "My apologies, captain, sir."

I couldn't help but laugh as Will helped me back to the room I was occupying. "Those two are a riot."

Will smiled softly. "Those two are closer than blood brothers. Nothing can separate them."

"Obviously." I sunk onto the bed and leaned back against the plumped up pillows. Never had a bed felt so comfortable.

Will sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the edge of my hand. Nothing else felt so comforting. More than ever, I longed to be married to Will. That's all I dreamed about just to keep me going.

"Will," I said, "don't leave me."

Will kissed me gently. "I will never leave you, Elizabeth."

"You left me this morning," I said.

"And for that I am sorry." Will stroked my cheek. "But for that I deemed it necessary. I will make it up to you someday."

"I hope that is a promise."

"I swear it upon my honor," Will exclaimed, crossing his heart.

"With what little honor we have left," I stated, resting my hand in his lap.

"Ah, but we are but honorable men who know the true meaning of honor. We can do no less in our own eyes," Will smiled.

I laughed softly. "Of course."

Will kissed my forehead. "You should get some rest, Elizabeth. I'll still be here when you awake, I promise with all of my heart."

"If you insist, Will Turner." Without another word, I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, knowing no more. Love and peace continued on even in sickness.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty Eight for everyone. I promise I'll be getting back into the action in the next few moments. I needed to take a couple chapters out to let the gang have a reprieve. They just can't keep going on if they don't have one, if you follow me, laugh out loud.

Anyways, thanks to everybody who have reviewed the past day or so, I really appreciate it. As always, it keeps me going.

And as always, I'll update as soon as I can, most likely tomorrow by the way I've been updating this past couple of weeks. Don't forget to review!


	29. Chapter 29

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twenty Nine

The days passed by without an incident. Every morning without fail I was sick to my stomach and couldn't move for the better part of the day. Will stayed by my side during those dark moments of my life, holding me close and helping me when I needed it. In the afternoon when I felt decent enough to hold my own, I went out to sit with Bootstrap Bill and Jack, with the help of Will, of course. I don't know how I made it without him.

One morning, I was in the midst of my illness when Bootstrap Bill came striding in. I looked up at him, wondering why he wanted to come when I didn't look my best.

"I'm going out to find a doctor for you now," Bootstrap informed me. "I believe its safe enough that I won't cause a riot when I go out."

I smiled weakly. "They caused a riot the first time."

"They only pretended to," Bootstrap laughed. "I don't think they would try their hand against a cursed man, don't you think?"

I tried to laugh but a wave of nausea overcame me and I found myself buried into the chamber pot. I felt as if I were throwing up my internal organs in the process. When I was finally finished, I leaned back against the pillows, feeling my nightclothes pressed against my sweat soaked back.

"I will be back in a little while," he said and soon disappeared again.

Will handed me a glass of water. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

I sighed. "I feel like I'm going to be sick just looking at it."

Will's smile was strained with worry. "You must drink at least a tiny sip, Elizabeth. It will help get the taste out of your mouth."

"True enough." I took a small sip and swirled it around my mouth before swallowing. All of this was pure torture and I was wondering how long it was all going to last. I couldn't take one more minute of it.

In what seemed like no time, Bootstrap Bill came back, a doctor following in behind him. He was a young man, a handsome fellow with dark hair and strong hands. And in his face I could see his kindness and also inquisitiveness for the world around him that few people ever had. I instantly liked the man.

The man took my hand and kissed it lightly, bowing slightly. "My dear, it is a pleasure meeting you. You must be Miss Elizabeth Swann that this wonderful gentleman was telling me about."

I couldn't help but smile. "That I am, though I don't feel much like here at this moment."

The man laughed jovially, his laugh warming the entire room. "Yes, being ill isn't the most fun times in our lives when we catch it. I've had my own share of illnesses in my time."

"You don't seem that old," I said boldly.

"That I am not, but old enough to have times in my life when I thought I wasn't going to live to see another beautiful day," the man said. "Now, let me have a look at you and see what's causing you to be ill on this fine day."

Bootstrap Bill placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "You best come with me, boy. Women don't like having men watching them while they're being inspected."

Will looked at his father inquisitively. "But father, I couldn't possibly. I promised her that I wouldn't leave her side."

Bootstrap Bill chuckled. "And you won't be. I don't think you would be doing her a disservice by sitting out in the next room."

I watched the two of them go with longing. I hadn't wanted Will to leave, either, but I also knew Bootstrap Bill's logic. He was trying to give me more time.

As the door closed, the doctor knelt down beside my bed. Using his many tools from his black bag that he was carrying, he began checking my vital signs, making sure there wasn't anything wrong with me.

Putting his stethoscope away, the doctor studied me carefully. Not knowing what to think, I stared back at him. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Well, you're not dying, I can tell you that," the doctor finally said. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were healthy and strong."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's wrong with me, then?"

"From what I've been told and from my observations," the doctor said, "I do believe you are with child."

I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. I groaned and leaned back against my ever loyal pillow, closing my eyes. This wasn't the time to be pregnant. _I_ couldn't afford to be pregnant. There was so many things that needed to get done and I couldn't take nine months out of my life to have a baby right then.

Seeing my anguish, the doctor lowered his eyes. "I am sorry, madam. I wish I could give you something else, but that isn't the case."

I sighed before opening my eyes. "Don't feel about it, doctor. You were only doing your job."

The doctor nodded and smiled before standing up. "Despite many ill comings, many women end up looking forward to the coming of their first child. A baby is a beautiful thing and a joy to brighten the world."

_To the normal family it might,_ I thought, but I said nothing out loud. I just gave the kind man a smile. The doctor gave me a curt nod and picked up his bag.

"Well, I'll be going now. If it comes the time you need help, don't hesitate to give me a call," the doctor exclaimed.

I nodded. "I will keep that in mind if I'm ever in a desperate need."

The doctor gave me one last smile and left the room without another word. A moment later, Bootstrap Bill came into the room and sat in the chair beside me. In his arms I saw a bulky package.

"Where is Will?" I asked, wanting to see his gentle face again.

"He is helping Mr. Brown with his shop. It's keeping him busy and his mind off worrying," Bootstrap Bill said, smiling. "Here, I thought tonight you might want to wear something than your old sailor's clothes that you've been wearing."

He placed the package on my lap. I looked at him curiously before turning back to the package. Opening it, I gasped in delight when I pulled out a beautiful dress. It was a sky blue and already I knew it would compliment my features when I put it on.

Putting the package aside, I gave Bootstrap Bill a kiss on the cheek and a loving hug. Bootstrap grunted in embarrassment, not used to the emotions of a woman after so many years. I pulled away, a smile on my face.

"It's beautiful, I love it," I exclaimed. "Where did you get it?"

Bootstrap Bill grunted again. "I saw it in a window as I passed by and I thought of you. You haven't had much luxury in a long time from what I can tell and I thought you deserved it this one time."

"I would hate to wear it for just tonight and it be unused for several months," I said, disappointment in my voice.

Bootstrap Bill looked into my eyes. "Are you with child then?"

I put a hand on his. "That I am, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not ready for this."

Bootstrap chuckled. "You will feel that for a while but you will soon be looking forward to that little one in no time. I think you are more ready for being a mother than you will ever know."

"I'm just so scared," I said. "There's so many things that I—that we need to do and I don't have time to have a baby."

"If that is all that you are worried about, child," Bootstrap stated, "then you shouldn't worry so. Things will take care of itself."

"I know, but—" I began.

"Tonight you will not worry about the things that are happening in your life," Bootstrap said. "Tonight you will spend time with the man who loves you heart and soul and together you will celebrate the joy of the creation of a new life. Babies are the gift and joy from God, as my wife used to say."

I couldn't help but laugh. "And how am I going to tell Will, that he is going to be a father?"

"However you deem it most necessary," Bootstrap Bill. "He will be overjoyed beyond what you'll ever know."

"But we are not even married!" I cried. "I had never dreamed in all my life that I will bring a child out of wedlock. It will be the shame of me!"

"Now don't get yourself all worked up," Bootstrap soothed. "That can be arranged. You can still get married to my son before you even begin to show and nobody will know the difference."

Bootstrap Bill stood and kissed my cheek. "Now I think its best you get yourself out of that bed and get ready. I know how it takes hours for a woman to get herself ready and it will be this evening before you know it."

"But where are we going?" I asked. "I cannot be seen, as you said."

Bootstrap turned and smiled back at me. "There is a small, unknown little café in the corner of town that I know about. You and Will are to be dining there."

Before I could question him further, Bootstrap left the room without another word. I sighed as I made myself get out of bed. Sometimes I didn't know what to think of him. Just like Will and Jack, Bootstrap Bill was full of surprises, one that I would probably never figure out as long as I lived.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty Nine for everyone! I can't believe how long this story is getting! I thought it was only going to be between twenty and twenty five chapters, but I was wrong. I'm now beating my longest story that I've written so far, which was twenty eight chapters. But anyways, don't mind me.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I've made it as long as I could to make you all happy. I hope the story's going the way everybody wants it to go, for the most part. Thanks to all who've reviewed, I really appreciate it.

To **willliz**—Love and Peace? What would I write about in a story called that? But it's a good title for something someday. I've never read War and Peace, I don't read many classics in my spare time, much as I want to.

But anyways, I hope everybody's enjoyed the story so far. I'll update as fast as I can. Don't forget to review!


	30. Chapter 30

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Thirty

Standing in front of the mirror that had been hung on the back of the door, I looked at myself with scrutiny. I hadn't worn a dress in what seemed like forever and I wanted to look my best for Will. There would be precious little time in the near future for dressing up. We had to be constantly on our guard.

Satisfied that I looked decent enough, my hand unconsciously went to my stomach. The dress had seemed a little tight when I had first put it on and I wondered if the baby was growing already. The news of the baby still shocked me and I still didn't know how I was going to tell Will about it. I hoped he would be excited about the news as Bootstrap Bill had implied.

Tearing my gaze away from the mirror, I forced myself to go out into the shop. I couldn't prolong the meeting any longer. The men were gathered together in the middle of the shop and when I entered, everybody stopped talking. Will's eyes widened in surprise and his eyes never left me as I walked towards them. Bootstrap Bill was smiling—pleased to know that he had made the right choice in dress. Even Jack couldn't take his eyes from me.

I stopped in front of Will, tentatively smiling at them all. In all my life, I had never been so conscious of my figure until now. And already I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks.

"I hope I look decent enough," I finally said, curling a stray piece of hair on my finger.

Will stepped closer to me, his finger tracing the edge of my face. The feeling sent a shiver down my spine.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Will exclaimed, his eyes never leaving my face.

"The most beautiful woman in all of Port Royal," Jack stated, chewing on the end of his pipe that he had found several weeks earlier.

"I hope that doesn't include the savages," I teased, making Jack blush.

"No doubt he is, after all, I don't think he has seen a beautiful woman since he was as boy," Bootstrap Bill laughed.

"That's not so," Jack retorted. "A beautiful woman is hard to find, and Elizabeth is a piece of artwork."

"I'm glad you think of me as a piece of decoration, Jack," I exclaimed. "It lets me know my rank in the scheme of things."

Everybody had a laugh at Jack's expense. Jack said nothing, just chewed on his pipe. But I could tell that he was embarrassed. I placed a warm-hearted hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, Jack, we still love you," I said, unable to stop a smile from spreading on my face.

Jack merely grunted his answer and everybody laughed again. Will quietly took my arm and I looked up at him.

"We better get going, Elizabeth," Will said. "We don't want to be late."

I nodded. "Let's go, then."

Saying goodbye, we made our way down to the restaurant where we were to have our dinner. And it was the best dinner I ever had. Telling me stories from his childhood, I couldn't help but laugh at Will's stories of escapades.

Laughing, I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm so glad we're doing this Will, I can't remember the last time we had any fun."

Will twirled his fork in his hand. "So am I."

I studied Will's face. He did seem so much happier. Only mere weeks ago he hated me because he thought I was in love with Jack and here we were now, falling head over heels in love. So much had changed us, yet Will could still be his quiet, strong self. His quietness calmed my fears and reminded me that moving about and being loud wasn't always the best course.

"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something," Will said finally, breaking our silence.

"I also have something to tell you, Will," I answered back.

Will stood and held out his hand. "Let's go for a walk, then, shall we?"

I nodded and took his hand. Paying the bill, Will escorted me out and led me down by the harbor. I sighed happily and breathed in the night air. Looking up at the sky, I could saw that the moon was full tonight.

Stopping suddenly, Will leaned against the railing and gazed deep into my face. "I have been thinking about this for some time now. I asked my father about it this morning and he approves."

I rested my arm against the railing, our fingers barely touching. "What is it, Will?"

Will straightened and cupped his hands around my face. I leaned into him, our foreheads touching. I wanted the moment to last forever.

"I was wondering, if you were willing that is, if you would marry me tonight. My father has already arranged for a preacher to come by while we were gone. All you have to do is say the word," Will said.

Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe that my moment had finally come. I had been dreaming about this for years. My hand rose to my mouth and I turned away from Will so he wouldn't see me crying.

"Elizabeth?" I felt his arms wrap around me and felt his chin rest upon my shoulder. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll be willing to wait longer if you're not ready."

"No, that's not it." I turned my face to look at him. "I just can't believe that this moment is finally here."

Will broke into a wide grin. Without another word, he lifted my chin and kissed me passionately on the lips. Gasping with surprise and delight, I pulled him closer, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. With great reluctance, though, Will pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes.

"You said you wanted to tell me something," Will said, tracing his finger down my nose.

"Yes, I do." I fell silent, trying to find the right words to say. I didn't want to ruin this critical moment.

Will lifted up my face, making me look into his eyes. "What's the matter, Elizabeth? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I traced Will's face. Our lives were going to change so much with just a few simple words. And how was I going to say them?

I took a deep breath. "I have something very important to tell you—something that will change our lives forever. I just hope you won't get upset about what I'm going to say, or blame it on yourself when I tell you."

"I could never do that, Elizabeth," Will said.

"Will," I said. "I'm pregnant."

For several minutes, Will said nothing. In his face, I could see the surprise and shock darting across his mind. I was almost afraid that he was going to get angry, hate me forever, say it was my entire fault, and then leave me forever. Just when I thought things were getting hopeless, Will broke into a smile and hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe it!" Will exclaimed. "I'm going to be a father! Are you sure? I mean, you're not just having a scare or anything because of what happened?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't be more serious, William Turner. You're going to be a father and I have to say I couldn't be happier about it, now that the shock has worn off."

Like a little boy, Will leaped in the air and threw up his fist as if in victory. Lifting me up, he twirled me around in a circle while giving me a slow, sweet kiss. Giggling, I held onto his shoulders for dear life and when he set me gently down, I wrapped my arms more tightly around Will's neck.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Will," I exclaimed.

"I never expected to be a father so soon, but I never thought I'd be so excited about it," Will said, unable to stop laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Let's say we go back and get married? I don't think we want to curse our child into shame, do we?"

"No. I wouldn't have it," Will retorted.

Without another word spoken, he took my hand and we headed back home, towards happiness.

--

**Author's Note:** I am not done yet, though the chapter's ending sounds like the story's ending. I've got some stuff up my sleeve and I promise you, there is some trouble coming to the happy couple, most certainly next chapter. Don't get your hopes up on a happily ever after. Yet.

I hope everybody enjoys the story so far and I hope everybody continues reading it. Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter. I didn't expect everybody to be so excited about Elizabeth having a baby, but there you have it. I'm sure their kids will grow up to look just like them. But anyways, the point is, I'm glad everybody's thrilled with the story so far and I hope you all continue reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!


	31. Chapter 31

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Thirty One

That night Will and I got married. It was an exhilarating feeling, finally standing in front of a preacher with Will. I felt giddy, almost like a child again. When the preacher proclaimed us man and wife, Will threw his arms around me and kissed me. Later, Jack would tell us that Will had kissed me for more than five minutes.

After the small ceremony, our small group celebrated. Bootstrap Bill told us of how he met his wife and his own marriage while Jack made us laugh with his never-ending stories. Finally, Will and I excused ourselves and made our way into the room that we both now occupied.

Unable to stop laughing, I pulled Will closer to me, always keeping a step ahead of him. Soon we were falling onto the bed, our bodies entangled in each other's bodies. Gasping for breath, I managed to roll away from him, keeping one hand clamped firmly in his.

"I can't remember when I had ever been so happy," I exclaimed.

"It has been a long time," Will said softly, his free hand coming through my hair.

"When is all of this going to be over, Will?" I asked. "All of this pain, all of this running?"

"When we can defeat Davy Jones," Will said. "It's the only way to be sure that nothing else happens."

"Such an impossible task," I said.

"Difficult, but not impossible," Will stated.

Comfortable silence fell between us. I sighed happily. It seemed unbelievable that I was finally married to Will. I was now Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. The old Miss Elizabeth Swann was no more.

A scream reverberated through the streets outside, followed by more screams. Looking at me questionably, Will got up and went to the window. Gasping he pulled away from the window, and striding to the nightstand, he grabbed the sword that he had placed there and headed toward the door.

Standing up and rushing towards him, I grabbed Will's arm. "What is it? You're not leaving here without giving me an explanation."

"They're here," Will said, and in his eyes I could see the panic rising within him. "Davy Jones and his men have come for us."

I gasped, but I wasn't surprised. Somehow I knew that our false security wouldn't last forever. And we had unwittingly brought the wrath of Davy Jones to Port Royal. Would there be anyone left to carry on from those who would fall this night?

Will grabbed my shoulder urgently. "Now, you listen to me. You are to stay here and not come out, no matter what happens to me, or Jack, or my father. You, of all people, need to survive. That's an order."

"Will," I begged. "Please, let me go."

"No, and I won't have an argument now," Will said firmly.

Will turned and started to leave. Just when he was about to slip out the door, I rushed toward him. Grabbing his shoulder, I spun him around and hugged him fiercely. As I did so, I could feel him wrap his arms around me lovingly. Leaning back slightly, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him fully on the lips. The moment was brief but it felt like an eternity.

"Come back to me, Will," I whispered in his ear. "Come back to me safely, you and your father and Jack."

Will pulled away and stroked my face. "I promise we'll be back safe and sound. You know we always get back somehow or another. Jack always seems to get us out."

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about you all. I love you all so much."

Will touched his forehead against mine. "I promise we'll come back. I love you, no matter what happens."

Giving me a gentle kiss, Will left the room and closed the door firmly behind him. Suddenly, before I could react, a hand clamped down on my mouth and I felt my hands twist behind me.

"Why hello there, poppy," a familiar voice said behind me. "We've had a time of it tracking you. Now, when we get back, you can be so kind as to tell us where the Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are located."

I struggled against my captor, but to no avail. Flipping me around to face him, the pirate glared at me angrily.

"Are you going to answer the question, poppy?" he growled.

I glared at him. "Never."

Without another word, I saw him lift his arm threateningly. The last thing I could remember before blacking out was an ominous fist and the sound of rough laughter.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Thirty One for everyone. I hope you like the story so far. As I promised you, there's some action in this story. It's a little short but I couldn't make it any longer. And I had to make a good cliffhanger, sorry for those who hate cliffhangers.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it. Once again, I have to admit that I didn't realize this story was going to be so well received and beloved by everyone. And I have to say that I'm glad it is, or it would have been buried at the bottom of my "To Finish" list.

Anyways, thanks to everyone. I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!


	32. Chapter 32

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Thirty Two

I woke to a splitting headache. Squinting in pain, I realized that I was once again on a ship. And this was no ordinary ship. Rolling over to my side, I nearly scream in horror at the sight before me. This man was hideous, if indeed you could call this thing a man. In my blinding panic, I somehow knew that this man was Davy Jones.

"I see you have finally woken up, Miss Elizabeth," he exclaimed.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Only to ask you where Jack Sparrow is," Davy Jones said. "And your dear Will Turner."

"I will never tell you where they were even I knew," I growled.

Davy Jones chuckled. "I knew you were going to say that. And I also know that if you don't tell me where Jack Sparrow is, your child will be born and he will never know who his parents are."

I was about to answer, when the door to the room swung open. I stared at the man in horror as Jack came stumbling in. But it wasn't Jack who I was staring at. It was Jack's captor.

Davy Jones smiled broadly and walked towards them. "Ah, I see that you have captured the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, Bootstrap Bill. You will be greatly rewarded for this, Mr. Turner."

"It will be what we discussed earlier, I hope, Davy Jones," Bootstrap Bill said, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Aye, and as much as I regret seeing you go, you shall be released from my curse," Davy Jones exclaimed.

I took a step foreword, unable to believe what I was saying. "You? It was you who brought Davy Jones to us. I trusted you."

"And for that I am sorry, Elizabeth," Bootstrap said, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I had no choice but to do what I did."

"What, to bring your best friend, the one that you swore to be closer than blood brothers?" I spat. "You are no worse than the rest of them, then. And here I trusted you—trusted that you were on our side. I hate you."

"Elizabeth, please, you don't understand," Bootstrap cajoled.

"Oh, I understand perfectly well," I said angrily. "You would destroy another's life for your own."

"I wouldn't try arguing with her, Bootstrap," Davy Jones chuckled. "One can never argue with a woman. They are always right in their eyes. Go on, now, you are free to do as you will. I have no more use for you, Bootstrap Bill Turner."

Bootstrap stumbled backward. As I looked, I saw that he was changing slowly, back to the strong man that he once was. When his transformation was complete, I realized that he was younger than what he had appeared to be when he was cursed. He looked only in his forties. He looked exactly like Will, only older.

"Leave now, before I change my mind," Davy Jones threatened.

"Let me take the girl with me," Bootstrap pleaded.

"No! The girl stays here with me," Davy Jones said.

"What use of her is she to you, Davy Jones?" Bootstrap asked. "She has done nothing to have your wrath against her."

Davy Jones laughed evilly. "It's the mere fact that she exists, if you know what I mean. She's too connected to you and your boy. It has its purposes."

"And what about her child, what are you going to do with it?"

Davy Jones spat disgustedly in the corner. "I don't know yet. Her child is something I will deal with when the time comes."

"Please," Bootstrap begged. "Let the child live. You weren't here to kill off the innocent. Do you really want the blood of a child on your hands?"

Davy Jones' eyes narrowed and I could tell that Bootstrap Bill's words had struck a chord within him. Suddenly, I felt a hand cover my mouth. Gasping, I stiffened, but I relaxed as I heard the voice.

"I saved your life once," Jack whispered quietly in my ear. "I can save your life again."

I gave a sidelong at Jack. How could the pirate get us out of this desperate situation? Jack pulled on me silently, towards the window.

"You know where the boats are," Jack whispered. "We are not far from Port Royal. Row as if you had the devil himself behind you."

"But, what about you?" I asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll find my way out," Jack said. "Go, now!"

Without another moment's hesitation I grabbed the paperweight that was on the desk beside me and threw it at the window. At the sound of glass shattering, Davy Jones spun around.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Davy Jones growled menacingly.

"Run, Elizabeth!" Jack yelled, "Remember what I've told you!"

"Without another moment's hesitation, I jumped out of the window and began climbing up the side of the ship. As I looked up, I realized that Davy Jones' men were standing at the rail, watching me hungrily as if I were a beast they were about to capture and devour. And among the men, I saw Barbossa. I was trapped.

Craning my neck over my shoulder, I could still see Port Royal in the distance. I could still make it by swimming. Making sure I wasn't in line with Davy Jones' window, I let go of my hold and felt myself plunge deep into the water. Not wasting a moment, I began swimming for shore, swimming as far as I could while holding my breath under water.

Unable to hold it any longer, I broke the surface gasping for breath. I hadn't gotten far, but far enough to lose sight of the ship. I was safe, for now. I continued to swim, knowing that every moment was precious. I continued to swim, feeling myself tiring, but I didn't stop. I couldn't allow myself to give up so easily.

I was still struggling to swim when I felt myself beginning to sink. Struggling against my panic and my overwhelming weariness, I managed to swim another few feet. But I couldn't make it further and I began to sink below the waves. My last thought before blacking out was that I was never going to see Will again and how guilty I felt that I wasn't going to bear his first child for him. And how betrayed I felt by the man that I loved as a father.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Thirty Two for everyone. I hope you all liked it. I hope it's getting more interesting for everybody. Sorry for another short chapter, but once again it was necessary.

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far, once again it's keeping me going with this story.

I'm happy to say that I'm thinking about writing a sequel for this story. I have a title for it and have somewhat of an idea of what I'm going to do with it. So that should make you all happy and have something to look foreword to. Consider it an early Christmas present.

While a sequel sounds promising in the future, however, there is still this one to complete. I will update as soon as I can and in the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far. Don't forget to review!


	33. Chapter 33

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Thirty Three

Waking up, I felt disoriented, as well as a little confused. How could I be in a soft bed when the last time I remember being awake I was in the depths of the ocean swimming for my life?

"I see that you are awake, Elizabeth," a voice said beside me.

Looking beside me, my eyes widened in surprise when I saw who it was. It was Norrington.

"I can honestly say that it's good to see you, James Norrington," I croaked.

Norrington smiled painfully. "A couple of years ago I would have given anything to hear you say that."

"I am sorry, sir," I said. "It would have been a more painful heartbreak if you had married me and found out that I had never loved you."

"I suppose it's all for the best," Norrington stated.

"Where am I?" I asked, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

Norrington lovingly plumped the pillows up behind me. I could still see that he loved me, but it was more of a resigned loved. He did it only out of memory of what could have been and out of brotherly affection. Seeing him helping me, I couldn't help but think that someday he would make a lucky woman the happiest one alive.

"You are in you're father's house," Norrington told me. "You are safe now."

"What did you do with Davy Jones' heart?" I asked.

"I gave it to Cutler Beckett," Norrington said. "It is in safe hands."

I sat up in shock. "How could you say that? You know what's going to happen if that heart's in that man's hands? We are all going to die in our beds, you mark my words."

"Calm down, now, Elizabeth. Nobody's going to be murdered," Norrington exclaimed, trying to ease me back into bed.

"They will with that in Beckett's hands," I shout, struggling against arms.

"All in good time, Elizabeth," Norrington soothed gently and finally I slumped against him, exhausted.

"Will and Jack are still out there, at the mercy of the men that you think will be our allies," I cried. "They will never conform to another one's control."

Norrington rocked me gently. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. It was the only way. I had to do it for all of our sakes."

I pulled sharply away from him. "It isn't the only way. And we still have a chance if we act quickly. Where does Beckett live?"

Norrington looked at me curiously. "Why do you want to know such a thing?"

Jumping out of the bed that I was in, I grabbed my clothes that had been thrown precariously over the chair by my bed. Pulling my clothes on, I shuddered at the cold dampness on my skin, but I didn't care. If there was still a chance to save Will and my friends, then it was a chance that I was going to take.

"What the bloody hell does it look like?" I asked. "If we can get Davy Jones' heart from Beckett, then we can end this madness once and for all."

Norrington stood and grabbed my arm. "Are you mad, Elizabeth? That would be insanity, it would be madness. Even if you _could_ manage to get into his house unseen and unawares, where would you even _begin_ to look?"

"Well, there's an obvious answer if I ever saw one," I said sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest. "People keep their most prized possessions close to them. So obviously if he's still in bed, which I have an idea that he still is, we will be able to find what we're looking for in his room."

Norrington placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know all of this is an impossible task. As well as a desperate one."

I looked into his eyes. "A lot of things I do are impossible and desperate. But I do it anyway because I know that there is enough room for me to dare to hope."

Norrington sighed. I could tell that I was getting to him and that he was quickly giving in. Suddenly, Norrington started staring at my hand curiously. Before I could protest, he grabbed my hand, revealing my wedding ring.

Norrington looked up at my face, defeat in his eyes. "You are married."

I smiled sadly back at him. "I did. I married Will not but six hours ago."

"Only last night," Norrington said softly. "I couldn't even dare to hope."

I took Norrington's shoulders. "If you are doing all of this for me, then you can still do this last thing for me. For Port Royal. For the people that matter. For the world. You are still the best commodore Port Royal has ever known. Show them that their hopes haven't been dashed."

Norrington straightened his shoulders resolutely. "Well, then, we better get going before more innocent lives are lost."

I nodded my agreement. Finally, I had found a strong ally that I could trust, or at least for a while. Things were about to get more interesting for Port Royal.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Thirty Three for everyone. I hope everybody enjoys the story so far. Like Elizabeth said, things are about to get interesting. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, I greatly appreciate it. I hope everybody continues to read it. I'll update as soon as I can and try to keep things moving along. Don't forget to review!


	34. Chapter 34

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Thirty Four

It was still dark out when Norrington led me through the streets. In the distance, I could still hear screams and the distant ring of swords clashing together. I desperately wanted to go in and join in the fight, but I knew that my fight led elsewhere.

Gathering my resolve I continued on, wondering where all this was leading me. Not two blocks from where my father's house stood, Norrington stopped and turned toward me. Looking at where I was, I was surprised that I still recognized where I was.

Turning to Norrington, I looked at him curiously. "This is where you used to live."

Norrington nodded. I noted that he seemed almost wistful, as if he wished he could take it all back with a flick of his hand. Suddenly, I felt a wave of sympathy towards him. So many lives had been ruined over something so small and insignificant. I wanted to take it all back, but I also didn't want to change a thing. I would never have been the person I would have been if what had happened never did. I would never have been with Will.

Norrington looked at me curiously. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. I can do this. I _need_ to do this."

Creeping in, I couldn't help but look around me. I hadn't realized how long it had been since the last time I had seen something as grand as this. Obviously my perceptions on life had changed dramatically.

Norrington placed a hand on my shoulder. "We better go now. There's no telling who might come out and see us."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs. As we went down the hall of the second floor, I could hear the loud sounds of snoring. Looking into the room from where the sounds were coming from. As I watched Beckett spread out on top of his bed in nothing more than his night clothes, I could see Norrington grimace beside me.

"That's disgusting. Pity the woman who marries him," Norrington whispered.

"Such a small man for so loud a noise," I answered back.

"Well, never mind that. Consider it a blessing he does or you probably won't be making it out of her alive," Norrington said.

I nodded. Scanning the room, I noticed that Beckett's nightstand drawer halfway opened with Beckett's hand clutching a bag tightly. Giving Norrington a knowing look, I crept over to the side of the bed. Gently, I eased Beckett's hand off the bag and quickly took the bag away.

Rushing to the door, not paying attention to Norrington, I hurried down the stairs. Suddenly, behind me, there was a roar of noise. Turning around, I saw Beckett hurrying towards me, his robe thrown haphazardly across his shoulders. As he came hurrying down the stairs, I could see Norrington following behind him, a knowing smirk across his face. I glared at him with all that I could.

"Traitor!" I screamed at Norrington. "I trusted you!"

"Well, it looks like I'm becoming as good a pirate as any of those riffraff that you're running around with," Norrington laughed.

Before I could move, Beckett grabbed me roughly by the shoulder. "It looks like you've run out of options, Miss Swann. And for a while there I thought you were a truthful girl, a true woman of society—one that any woman desired."

"You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest," I replied, using one of Jack's lines. "To be truthful, it's the honest ones that you have to watch out for."

"And why's that, Miss Swann?" Beckett asked.

"Because you'll never know when they'll do something incredibly…stupid," I said.

With a jerk, I managed to pull my arm away, hearing the clothe rip and tear under the strain. Running towards the door, I stopped when I reached it and turned to look at the dumbfounded men.

"And it's not Miss Swann," I shouted back at them, "it's Mrs. Turner. And you better remember it!"

Spinning on my heel, I ran out the door, clutching the bag close to me. Running towards the sounds of fighting, I gasped in surprise as I came closer. It seemed as if everything was on fire—not one place was unscathed. All around me there were pirates—and not just any pirates. They were Davy Jones' own. Hurrying through the chaos, I searched frantically around me. Will and Jack had to be around here somewhere.

A rough hand grabbed me from behind. Screaming, I spun around, still clutching the bag as if my life depended upon it. Funny how everything hung on the balance of something else.

"Why, hello there, Miss Turner," Barbossa growled, a broad grin spreading across his face. Behind him stood Pintel and Ragetti, both clutching and restraining Will and Jack.

"I see you have something very valuable, to me, and to this whole crew," Barbossa said.

"I will never give it to the likes of you," I spat, stumbling backwards. "You swore to help us, to aid us in our quest. You have a black heart, Barbossa, and I won't be surprised that Davy Jones will claim you as his own one of these days."

Barbossa laughed loudly. "And what a mercy that would be, Miss Turner. But that is irrelevant. Give me the bag, or you'll never see Will and Jack again."

I hesitated, glancing at Will and Jack, who were struggling against the arms that were restraining them, to no avail. I was damned if I gave Barbossa Davy Jones' heart, but I was equally damned if I didn't. I would lose either way. I had to choose the lesser of the two evils.

"Don't be doing anything stupid," Jack cried out, a smile on his face despite the desperate situation.

"Don't give it to him, Elizabeth," Will growled. "You'll know what will happen if you give Barbossa the heart."

I hesitated, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't lose Will, that sweet, sweet boy who never did anybody harm, who worked hard for what he earned and tried to do right by everybody he met. How could I lose such an innocent, strong man to such remorseless, senseless hatred?

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "The choices hard for you? Such a sad fate for whatever choice you have. But you _do_ have choices and sometimes the choices aren't always the best."

I felt the tears streaming down my face. It was so hard, all this running, all this fighting. It would be easy just to give it all up right now, to let go. Very slowly, I started towards Barbossa.

"You will do no such thing," a voice said behind me. "It's quite stupid to trade one thing for another. I would say that if you should have one, you should have all. Don't give it to him, Elizabeth, there is no need."

I turned around and gasped. "Bootstrap!"

Bootstrap Bill nodded and smiled, coming over to stand beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder. Never had I felt so glad to see such a kind face in my life.

Barbossa snarled and stepped foreword. "You, Bootstrap Bill Turner, you are supposed to be dead!"

Bootstrap Bill laughed. "I am not, though many times I had wished that I was. But unfortunately, for many of us, I am still alive. I have come to square some things off with you and save my son and daughter-in-law in the process."

Jack glared at him. "And what about me? What is in it for me?"

"Ah, and you, my dear friend," Bootstrap said, smiling. "You are the dearest friend that I have ever known; I couldn't let you have this fate, either."

"That's alright, then." Jack said.

Bootstrap Bill turned back to me. "Elizabeth, run. Run, now, like the devil's after you!"

I didn't need further provocation. I began to run. There was a shout behind me and suddenly I felt myself falling heavily to the ground. Twisting underneath the person who was pinning me down, I screamed when I saw Pintel's toothy and decaying smile.

"Why, hello there, poppy," he exclaimed. "We meet again, I see. And the circumstances have improved since the last we met."

From behind, I saw someone coming closer. Knowing that it was someone coming to get me, I kicked upward as hard as I could. Cursing, he rolled over, clutching his lower regions. Before he could move any further, the hilt of a sword clashed hard on the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Will sheathed his sword and wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers before helping me up. I clutched him as close as I could, not wanting to lose my love again. Will pulled away, grabbing my hand.

"Let's get out of here before we get out of here before we get into anymore trouble," Will exclaimed.

"I agree."

Without another word, we raced through streets, never looking back. Sometimes, the best choice was to leave your friends behind, no matter how it hurt.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Thirty Four for everyone! Sorry it took me a couple of days to update, but I was slightly braindead and then Christmas came, so I didn't have much time to update. I hope everybody's enjoyed their holidays. I hope your New Year's just as good.

Anyways, I'm sorry I ended the chapter badly, but I found it necessary. I didn't think you wanted me to finish it all in one go, so I kind of broke it off there at the end. I'm sorry, please forgive me, as Elizabeth would say .

Thank you to all who have reviewed last chapter and for waiting patiently for me to update. I know how hard it is to wait. I promise I will be updating as soon as I can. Please bear with me, I'm almost done, and then we can get to the exciting sequel! Thanks again and don't forget to review!


	35. Chapter 35

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Thirty Five

_It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop. –Confucius _

The road seemed endless. I felt myself stumble and I would have fallen down several times if Will hadn't been there to catch me before I fell. I had always considered myself a strong person, but I was grateful that Will stood there by my side, helping me every step of the way. I wouldn't have survived otherwise.

Stopping in a narrow alleyway, I leaned up against the nearest building, feeling my chest heaving uncontrollably. Suddenly, with no control whatsoever, I felt whatever food I had eaten the past couple of days spill out over my mouth. Choking, I fell to my knees, allowing myself to vomit mercifully. I had the urge to do that on several occasions, but I had forced it down. Until now.

Instantly, Will was by my side, holding me, comforting me until it was all over. As I finished, I gasped and fell back against Will's chest, feeling the despair that I had held inside me spilling up over the top. Clutching Will, I allowed the sobs to well up within me until they spilled over the top. Will said nothing, just rocked me gently, occasionally whispering words of comfort.

As I felt the tears slowly subsiding, I looked up into Will's eyes. He smiled encouragingly, brushing the stray hairs from my face. I loved Will so much. Not many people would have stuck around like he did, but I was ever so thankful. Will could only be Will and I never wanted him to change.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Will," I sobbed, the tears still spilling over onto my cheeks. "I don't have any strength to go on. How can I raise a child when I can't even raise myself?"

Will kissed my lips gently. So sweet, so gentle, so passionate. I wish I could find such virtues within me, but it was a desperate quest. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"Perhaps you wouldn't if you were alone," Will said in a low voice. "But I am here with you and I will help you along your road, no matter how road. All that matters is you and me and what we do with ourselves."

I smiled through my tears. "I knew I had loved you for something."

Will smiled back and helped me to my feet. "I think it's time for us to take care of Davy Jones, wouldn't you say?"

I nodded and handed him the bag. It made me dirty, unclean, as if I had done something wrong. I was glad to get it off my hands. I was ready to get this all settled once and for all.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, boy," a voice said beside us.

Gasping, I backed up against the wall. It was Davy Jones. How he found us, I didn't know. And to my horror, I saw another familiar face standing lifelessly beside him.

"Ana Maria!" I gasped. "How did you get here? Last time I saw you, you were locked up with Barbossa!"

"Yes," Ana Maria stated listlessly. "I am to serve Davy Jones for the debts I have made."

"But," I started, "what debts?"

"Ah, so you don't know then?" Davy Jones asked, laughing viciously. "Do you even know who Ana Maria is?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. All of this wasn't making any sense whatsoever.

Davy Jones shoved Ana Maria in front of me. "More than half a century ago, I had fallen in love with a woman. Well, that woman had betrayed me, thought me dead on the ocean floor. And when all hopes were lost, she went to another man."

"And, who was that man, Davy Jones?" Will asked.

Davy Jones stepped closer to Will. At this close range, I could smell his putrid smell and see the water dripping off his slimy body. It was a disgusting sight and I was forced to close my eyes lest I should vomit again.

"That man was Barbossa," Davy Jones spat. "It wasn't long before I came back from the dead, whole but not unchanged. When I had found out my love had abandoned all hope of ever seeing me alive again and was with another man, I was furious. But what really was the fish out of the water for me was when I found out she was with child with Barbossa's child. And that child is the one that you see in front of me.

"So you see," Barbossa continued. "Because of her heritage, Ana Maria has no hope to live. For in exchange for her, her parents walk free. And I will wander the sea satisfied in knowing that my life is complete."

Will's eyes narrowed. "But Ana Maria has done no wrong to you. She cannot help what has passed." Will lifted up Davy Jones' heart. "You want this back? You better let her go. And release the people in your service. They don't deserve to suffer at your expense because of a past you cannot change."

Davy Jones growled. "And what business is it of yours how I control the sea, how I live my life? This is how I live, through others, through what could have been done. I take what is due to me, no matter what the price."

"Fine." Will took out his knife. "I could easily pierce this through your heart and end your misery. Obviously you have suffered enough and need to move on."

Davy Jones glared at Will. "Fine. I will do as you wish. The crew is set free, free to do whatever they wish."

"And what about Jack and the kraken?" Will asked.

Davy Jones sighed. "And I will make sure that no harm will come to Jack Sparrow. He is a good man, after all. A good pirate, a good captain."

Will nodded and slowly handed over Davy Jones' heart. Davy Jones took it lovingly and placed it back into the gaping hole where his heart should have been all along. Stumbling backward, he clutched his chest as the hole closed up over the heart and his gruesome features receded back until he became what he should have been after all this time. A little bit older, perhaps, but normal enough for society.

Will took my arm gently. "Let's go now, we have nothing more here."

Ana Maria came to my side. "Aye, Will has a point. Let's go, I don't want to be here any longer with this thing they call a man."

We were just about to go when I felt a presence following behind us. Turning around, I saw that it was Davy Jones. And he had his sword raised above his head. I screamed and jerked Will and Ana Maria out of the way just as Davy Jones swung his sword down.

Pulling his knife out of his boot, Will threw it expertly at Davy Jones. In the last minute, Davy Jones, ducked out of the way.

Davy Jones laughed evilly. "Did you think such a simple throw could have killed me, William Turner?"

Raising his sword over his head, Davy Jones began swinging it down. Will threw me and Ana Maria down to ground. Getting the wind knocked out of me, I was unable to move and could only watch.

It was a valiant effort, but I could tell that Will was weakening against Davy Jones' years of experience. Without effort, Davy Jones knocked Will's sword out of his hands and forced him to his knees.

Davy Jones smiled. "Such nobility. You are just like your father. Too bad he won't see you die."

There was a sudden thud. Davy Jones' eyes widened in shock, a bubble of blood forming at his lips. Without another word, he collapsed onto the cobblestone street, dead. Behind him stood a furious Bootstrap Bill. And beside him stood Jack.

"Too bad that I will see him live," Bootstrap Bill said quietly.

Will stood slowly and walked over to his father. "How can I ever thank you, father? You have done too much."

Bootstrap Bill smiled softly. "I could never ask anything from you, son. Just do me one favor. Well, two actually."

"And what's that?" Will asked.

"Whatever you do, protect those you love with your heart and soul, no matter what happens," Bootstrap Bill exclaimed.

"Of course," Will said. "What's the second?"

Bootstrap Bill cleared his throat. "Don't ever try to save my life again."

Will laughed. "Only when it gets desperate."

Turning to me, Will knelt down in front of me. "Let's go home, shall we?"

I smiled and took his hand and stood up. "Those are the best words I have ever heard in a long time."

Will smiled. Without another word, he bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed closer to him and felt his arms tighten around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jack tentatively help Ana Maria up. Jack said something and Ana Maria laughed at his wit. Before long they were wrapped in each other's embracing, enjoying a long overdue kiss.

Finally pulling away, Will traced my face with his finger. "Let's go home, shall we?"

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. "I thought you would never ask."

And without another word, we headed down the street, into the horizon. Toward home.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Thirty Five for everybody. I know, I know, it's a crappy ending for such an exciting story! And yes, I know, Davy Jones was probably around longer than a half a century before the story starts, but I did say _more_ than half a century, but it works for my story, so don't yell at me, savvy?

And as for the ending, I have an epilogue coming up, so not to fret. I couldn't leave everybody in the dark about Will and Elizabeth's baby! And of course, I'm planning on a sequel, so don't cry in agony just yet.

If I don't say it next chapter (like I'd forget, but still), I really appreciate all those who have faithfully read and reviewed the story. Trust me, this story would never have gotten this far if it weren't for you guys reviewing. In fact, it would probably still be in the bottom depths of my account, never getting finished. So thank you, for helping me along this journey in completing this story.

I'll be updating the Epilogue as soon as I can. In the meantime, don't forget to review!


	36. Epilogue: World's End, World's Begining

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Epilogue: World's End, World's Beginning

_Don't fear it now; we're going all the way_

_That sun is shining on a brand new day. _

_It's a long way down and it's a leap of faith._

_But I'm never givin' up 'cause I know _

_We've got a once in a lifetime love._

_-Keith Urban, "Once in a Lifetime"_

--

Sweat trickled down my face. Nothing could have prepared me for the pain of childbirth. More than anything I wished my mother was alive so she could be with me during this critical time of my life.

I felt another contraction building up in my stomach and I arched my back, biting my lip as hard as I dared to stop the scream that was welling up in my throat. It felt like I had a monster in my stomach rather than a small, helpless baby.

The midwife mopped my face and smiled tenderly down at me. "Don't worry, love. The first one's always the hardest one, but it gets easier with each one. Trust me, miss, I've had twelve young'uns myself."

I started to roll my eyes, but stopped when another contraction hit. This time I couldn't stop the scream from escaping my mouth. The pain felt as if it lasted an hour. Panting heavily, I pushed myself halfway up my sweat soaked pillows. God forbid me to have that many children. I don't think I would have survived.

"Where's Will?" I gasped. "I need him; I want him to be here with me."

The midwife looked at me affronted. "I don't think that's a very good idea, miss. Men don't understand the ways of bearing children."

I grabbed the midwife's arm tightly, pulling her closer to me. "He put me in this state, didn't he? He was a part of creating this burden onto me. I want him in here. Now."

I could see that the midwife wanted to protest, but one glare from me started her toward the door, yelling at someone in hall to fetch the master of the house. Panting heavily, I allowed another wave of contractions hit me. It felt like eternity.

When the pain subsided, I felt someone take my hand gently. Glancing over, I smiled when I saw Will. He had come.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" he asked. "The midwife said it was an emergency—"

"No, everything's alright," I said. "I just wanted you to be with me, Will. Our baby doesn't seem to want to come and see the world just yet."

"Oh, he'll be coming soon enough, miss," the midwife said, coming instantly to my side. "He's just waiting for the perfect moment to make his debut."

"Well, his debut is certainly makes it a lot of pain and effort," I grunted.

Squeezing Will's hand, I felt calmer while he was here. Somehow I knew I was going to survive this and soon we'd be holding our first child in our arms.

When the next contraction hit, the midwife told me to push hard. Gulping in air, I pushed as hard as I could, giving as much as I could to help the baby come out. The whole time I never let go of Will's hand.

Gasping for air, I fell back against the pillows. This was way too much effort for one baby. The midwife gave me a stern look and I sat up straighter.

"I can see the top of the baby's head, miss, you're almost there," the midwife exclaimed. "A few more like that and the baby'll be here. Come now, push, and push, now."

Screaming out in pain, I pushed as hard as I could. With a slithering rush, I felt the baby slide out of me. Soon the cries of the baby were filling the room.

With a sigh of relief, I collapsed onto the bed. I had borne my first child and I had survived.

"Well, isn't this little one a handsome thing!" the midwife cooed as she cleaned the baby up.

Will looked up at the midwife. "What is it? Tell me quick before I die of curiosity!"

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, it's a handsome baby boy!" the midwife exclaimed happily, wrapping the baby in a warm blanket and rested my new son gently in my arms.

Pulling him closer to me, I pushed back the blanket slightly and smiled when I saw my son. His eyes were wide and expressive, and in his deep, chocolate brown eyes, I could see intelligence and curiosity already showing. I couldn't help but smile down at him.

"Look, Will," I said excitedly. "He's got your eyes."

Will smiled. "That he does. But he's got your smile, see, and your slender fingers."

"But he's got your hair and your cheekbones," I said, pretending to pout.

"The best from both of us, I should say," Will laughed.

"Or the worst of us, however you look at it," I stated. "What are we going to name him, Will?"

"Oh, I don't know." Will scratched his chin thoughtfully. "How about William, after me?"

I slapped him lightly on his shoulder. "I hardly think so. How am I going to distinguish him between his father and his grandfather?"

Will shrugged helplessly. "You could always call him Junior, or Willie."

I shook my head. "No, that won't do."

We both looked at our son thoughtfully. Millions of names passed through my name for my son, but none of them seemed good enough. Suddenly, the door burst open and Jack and Bootstrap Bill strode in.

"We heard that it was a boy!" Jack exclaimed. "We couldn't wait any longer and wanted to come see him."

Bootstrap Bill came over and sat on the edge of my bed, pulling back the baby's blankets gently. I smiled when I saw his eyes light up and he stroked the baby's cheek lovingly and watched as the baby cooed happily.

Bootstrap Bill looked up at me. "Have you a name for him, yet?"

I looked at Will and he shrugged helplessly. He was putting the responsibility up to me. Chewing my lip, I looked at Jack and Bootstrap Bill thoughtfully. Suddenly, it came to me. And it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Will," I gasped happily. "I think I've got a name for our boy!"

"Well, what is it?" Will asked impatiently, waiting was not his best virtue, especially when it came to his new baby.

Pulling him closer, I whispered the name in his ear. A warm smile spread across his face, lighting his eyes and face. Jack looked at the both of us, his boot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Well, what is it?" Jack blurted out. "I can't stand the waiting!"

"Jack Henry Turner," Will and I exclaimed at the same time.

A smile spread across Jack's face. "You would name him after me?"

"You are our friend, Jack," Will said, standing and placing a hand on the pirate's shoulder. "And a good man. We couldn't think of a more fit name for our first son."

Jack laughed happily and danced around room, pulling Bootstrap Bill off the bed and into his jig. Finally stopping, Jack turned back towards us.

"I must go tell Ana Maria," he exclaimed and soon he disappeared from the room.

Bootstrap Bill gave a small smile. "I offer my congratulations to you both. I'm sure you two would want to spend some time with young Jack. I'll be out front if you need anything."

Will and I looked at each other lovingly. No words needed to be said about how we felt about each other and for our new son.

There are times in one's life when one wonders at the desperation of the world. At world's end, a person can fall into despair so black that he can no longer see the good in the world that still thrives.

But, if one is lucky, he can find that good in the world again, creating the world's beginning once again. He can create that one bright spot in the world to call his own to go to when all seems black to help him get back on his feet.

And in my darkest desperation, as I fell down into the black despair of world's end, I managed to grab hold onto my bright spot to bring back the light at the end of the tunnel for my on beginning in this dark and desperate world. And I had found it in a loving man and an innocent boy. Will and Jack Turner, my undying love.

--

**Author's Note:** The final chapter for this story. I hope everybody enjoyed it. And I have to say that I am completely satisfied in how I wrote it, especially that last paragraph there. I feel proud of myself.

But I could never have made it without everybody who's walked this journey with me as I struggled and sweated to keep this story up and keep it as true to the story as I could. I hope that I made it satisfactory to everybody and if I didn't, I hope I gave you the satisfaction that I did my best. Special thanks especially to **Smithy**, **Dawnie-7**, **williz**, **MyUsedRomance**, and **PirateofSherwood** for helping me keep this story going and for giving me endless hours of entertainment and support through your reviews. They were a joy to read. And to all others who I haven't mentioned, thank you for your reviews, they have also kept my boat afloat.

If any of you are sad that this story has ended, please don't be, because as we speak I'm planning on writing a sequel, with the title already in mind. Hopefully I'll get the first chapter up as soon as I can. I'm hoping the story will be called **Undying Promise** so if you do not have me in your alerts, you can look it up through the search engine.

Before I go, I want to thank everyone one last time for helping me write this story. I wouldn't have done it without you. Thank you for the reviews and the future reviews to come. And hopefully I'll get **Undying Promise** up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!


End file.
